<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Caught My Heart (Like a Golden Snitch) by winsumtermer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352729">You Caught My Heart (Like a Golden Snitch)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsumtermer/pseuds/winsumtermer'>winsumtermer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Hyuka, Light Angst, M/M, Ravenclaw Taehyun, Slytherin Yeonjun, beomgyu is really pretty, gryffindor beomgyu, he's responsible for half of the male students gay awakenings, hufflepuff soobin, kinda slow burn, like REALLY REALLY PRETTY, side yeonbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsumtermer/pseuds/winsumtermer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lima tahun di Hogwarts, Beomgyu tidak pernah barang sekali merasakan jantungnya berdebar untuk seseorang.</p><p>Tidak sekalipun, benar kan, Choi Beomgyu?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pertandingan Quidditch belum dimulai tetapi sorak-sorai sudah membahana di tribun. Tidak ada yang tidak semangat setiap kali ada pertandingan yang dijadwalkan hari itu. Para profesor juga tidak mau ketinggalan, terutama para profesor yang menjadi Kepala Asrama. Mereka diam-diam saling melempar taruhan asrama mana yang akan memenangkan Piala Quidditch tahun ini.</p><p>"SELAMAT DATANG DI PERTANDINGAN QUIDDITCH TAHUN 2020!" suara komentator Quidditch terdengar semangat dari empat pengeras suara yang disihir dengan <em> Sonorus</em>, membuatnya tidak kalah kencang dari seruan-seruan di tribun, diikuti tepuk tangan dan <em> balloon sticks </em> yang terdengar seperti gemuruh badai, "KITA SAKSIKAN PERTANDINGAN HARI INI! RAVENCLAW <em> VERSUS </em> SLYTHERIN!"</p><p>Tribun asrama Ravenclaw dan asrama Slytherin kembali bersuara dengan lantang. Bangga karena asramanya yang akan main hari ini. Dua-duanya adalah tim yang sama kuat dilihat dari pertandingan-pertandingan yang lalu. Ravenclaw memiliki <em> Seeker </em>yang patut disegani dan Slytherin menjaga Piala Quidditch tetap di dalam lemari mereka. </p><p>“Beomgyu! Di sini!”</p><p>"Terima kasih sudah menjaga tempat untukku!" Choi Beomgyu datang dengan tergesa-gesa, napasnya hampir habis setelah berlarian dari kastil ke Lapangan Quidditch yang jaraknya tidak dekat.</p><p>"Bukan masalah!" kata Yang Jeongin ringan, membetulkan letak syal Gryffindor-nya yang melorot. Di sebelahnya, Yoon Hyunsuk sudah sibuk lagi mengunyah roti dan <em> ham</em>.</p><p>“Lagipula, pertandingannya juga belum dimulai,” sambung Hyunsuk dengan mulut penuh.</p><p>Beomgyu mengangguk, menata napasnya yang terengah-engah sambil memperhatikan seisi Lapangan Quidditch. Ia melihat ada <em> banner </em> yang terpasang di tribun Ravenclaw dan Slytherin. <em> Fly high, our Ravens! </em> dan <em> On Our Way To Greatness </em> tertulis pada masing-masing <em> banner.</em></p><p>"Slytherin memang juaranya mengintimidasi," komentar Beomgyu, "lihat banner mereka yang baru."</p><p>"<em>On Our Way To Greatness,</em>" Jeongin membaca tulisan dalam <em> banner </em> Slytherin, "sepertinya mereka tidak mau kalah lagi di pertandingan tahun ini."</p><p>"Tidak akan ada yang mau," dengus Beomgyu sambil memakai syal Gryffindor-nya dan Jeongin mengangguk menyetujui.</p><p>Hari Minggu ini cuaca sangat bagus meskipun sekarang sudah memasuki minggu pertengahan bulan Oktober yang biasanya diisi oleh awan kelabu dan angin musim gugur yang menggigit tulang. Ada beberapa awan warna putih yang menggantung di langit, bahkan matahari mengintip di antaranya.</p><p>"DUA TIM YANG BERTANDING SAAT INI ADALAH DUA SISI YANG BERBEDA DARI KOIN YANG SAMA!" sang komentator, namanya Park Woojin (Beomgyu kenal baik dengannya karena Woojin adalah kapten tim Quidditch asramanya), berseru semangat melalui mikrofon, "MARI KITA LIHAT BERSAMA, SAUDARA-SAUDARA, SIAPA YANG AKAN MEMENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN QUIDDITCH HARI INI! APAKAH SANG JUARA BERTAHAN SLYTHERIN ATAU JUSTRU SI RAJA LANGIT RAVENCLAW BERHASIL MEREBUT GOLDEN SNITCH-NYA!”</p><p>Mata Beomgyu menyipit pada pemain yang terbang keluar dari bawah tribun asrama masing-masing. Mereka melakukan manuver terbang untuk pemanasan sejenak. Melenggok di udara, terbang berbelok tajam. Satu tim mengenakan seragam Quidditch warna biru dan satu tim lagi berwarna hijau. Teriakan semakin keras membumbung tinggi seolah langit bukan apa-apa. Terutama ketika dua tim mengambil posisi di tengah lapangan.</p><p>"Siapa yang kau dukung?" tanya Jeongin sambil melipat tangan di punggung bangku yang ada di depannya.</p><p>"Kau tahu bagaimana Guanlin," Beomgyu menjawab seadanya.</p><p>“Dia berkali-kali datang ke meja Beomgyu,” sambung Hyunsuk, “<em>B</em><em>eomgyu, lihat pertandinganku, ya. Beomgyu, jangan lupa, ya. Beomgyu, Beomgyu, Beomgyu,</em>” pemuda tinggi itu menirukan cara Lai Guanlin bicara lengkap dengan wajah <em> poker face</em>-nya. Beomgyu terkekeh. Ditonjoknya pelan bahu Hyunsuk lalu fokus lagi pada pertandingan di depannya.</p><p>Para pemain Quidditch dari kedua belah pihak bersiap di atas sapu terbang mereka. Seorang profesor perempuan berambut pendek berjalan ke tengah-tengah lingkaran, menatap para pemain dengan tajam dari bawah. "Aku ingin permainan yang bersih dan adil," ujarnya tegas kemudian membuka peti. Golden Snitch dilepaskan dan bola kecil bersayap warna emas itu terbang menghilang sementara dua Bludger mendesing melesat ke udara seperti bola <em> bowling </em>ditembakkan dari meriam. Quaffle dilempar tinggi-tinggi dan ketika peluit ditiup, para Chaser langsung berebut mendapatkan Quaffle.</p><p>"DAN PERMAINAN DIMULAI! Quaffle berhasil ditangkap oleh Kapten Park Serim dari Ravenclaw!" seru Woojin dengan kebanggaan tercetak jelas dalam suaranya. "Serim melaju dengan Quaffle di tangannya! Bola dilemparkan kepada Jo Serim—oh! Ini dia! <em> Combo </em> terhebat The Serims!"</p><p>Dua <em> Chaser </em> Ravenclaw yang sama-sama memiliki nama Serim melaju cepat dengan sapu terbang mereka. Yang perempuan, Jo Serim, lebih sering dipanggil Jo supaya tidak keliru dengan Park Serim, melindungi bola dengan satu lengan. Gadis itu terbang dengan sapu terbangnya meliuk menghindari dari Bludger yang dilemparkan <em> Beater </em> Slytherin, Choi San, serta kejaran <em> Chaser </em> Son Hyejoo dan Hwang Hyunjin.</p><p>"Jo!" Serim berteriak dari bawah. Jo melongok ke bawah sapunya, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dan menyadari ia diapit oleh Hyejoo dan Hyunjin. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, sengaja menipu dengan menghentikan laju sapu terbangnya kemudian menukik ke bawah tanpa melewatkan dua detikpun. Dilemparkannya Quaffle pada Serim, yang dengan tangkas membawanya dalam pelukan satu lengan, melaju cepat menuju <em> ring </em> Slytherin dan melemparkan Quaffle-nya menembus lingkaran.</p><p>"10 POIN UNTUK RAVENCLAW!"</p><p>Teriakan membahana muncul dari tribun Ravenclaw.</p><p>"Permainannya cepat sekali!" seru Jeongin tidak mempercayai penglihatannya, "memang Ravenclaw tidak bisa diremehkan!"</p><p>Woojin menarik mikrofon mendekat ke bibirnya dan mengambil alih komentar. "Quaffle ada di tangan Ravenclaw! <em> Chaser </em> Kim Sihyeon melemparkan Quaffle-nya kepada Jo Serim—awas! Bludger!—HEBAT SEKALI! <em> Beater </em> Noh Hyojung berhasil memukul telak Bludger dari Slytherin keluar lapangan! Wow!"</p><p>Beomgyu yakin tahun ini tim Ravenclaw yang akan memenangkan Piala Quidditch. Melihat dari bagaimana tim dari asrama berlambang burung elang itu meliuk bermanuver bersama sapu terbang mereka, gesit menghindar dari tim Slytherin seolah-olah udara dan langit adalah milik mereka. Beomgyu mendongak ke atas, melihat dua pemain Slytherin dan Ravenclaw yang diam di atas sapu terbang seperti sedang mengawasi. Mereka pasti <em> Seeker </em> yang sedang mencari-cari keberadaan Golden Snitch.</p><p>"Lihat! Itu Guanlin!" Jeongin menarik baju Beomgyu, menunjuk pada seorang pemuda berbaju hijau. Kontras sekali dengan langit.</p><p>"Kim Sihyeon mencoba untuk menyumbang gol untuk Ravenclaw—The Hyunjins dari Slytherin terbang mengapitnya dan—OH! Nyaris saja!"</p><p>Sihyeon merutuk pelan karena Quaffle-nya dipukul balik dengan sapu terbang oleh Choi Yeonjun, kapten sekaligus <em> Keeper </em> dari tim Slytherin yang muncul tiba-tiba melindungi <em> ring </em>asramanya. Seringai muncul di wajah tampan pemuda berambut biru itu. "Sarang ular tidak akan kebobolan untuk yang kedua kali, Nona."</p><p>Permainan berlanjut sengit dan Quaffle yang dipukul Yeonjun diterima oleh <em> Chaser </em> Slytherin Son Hyejoo. Ia dan <em> Chaser </em> Hwang Hyunjin melakukan taktik saling mengoper Quaffle, menghindari kejaran Sihyeon dan Serim. Sebelum kedua <em> Chaser </em>Ravenclaw itu sempat berkedip, Quaffle sudah berpindah pada Hwang Hyunjin yang bebas tidak dijaga oleh siapapun, dan alhasil pemuda itu berhasil menyumbang skor untuk asramanya.</p><p>“10 <em> POINTS FOR SLYTHERIN!"</em></p><p>Tribun Slytherin bersorak lantang. Hwang Hyunjin dan Son Hyejoo ber-<em>high five </em>ria.</p><p>"Sementara itu, <em> Seeker </em> dari masing-masing tim masih mengawasi dan mencari Golden Snitch—OH! SEPERTINYA KANG TAEHYUN DARI RAVENCLAW MELIHAT GOLDEN SNITCH-NYA!"</p><p>Terdengar suara bisik-bisik serupa <em> “Hah, siapa tadi katanya?”, “Kang Taehyun? Kau pernah dengar namanya?” </em>di tribun.</p><p>"Kang—siapa?" Jeongin bertanya pada Beomgyu dan Hyunsuk. Keduanya kompak mengedikkan bahu.</p><p>"Kang Taehyun," ulang Beomgyu dengan nada bingung, "apa dia <em> Seeker </em> baru, ya? Tahun lalu nama <em> Seeker </em> dari Ravenclaw Koo Jungmo <em> sunbae </em>, kan? Satu tahun di atas kita?”</p><p>“Kenapa diganti, ya?” Jeongin termangu, “kalau terpilih jadi <em> Seeker </em> kan dia dipercaya membawa kemenangan buat tim, berarti harus punya <em> skill </em>yang mumpuni.”</p><p>Beomgyu melihat sekelebat kilat biru dan hijau melesat di depan tribun Gryffindor. Kang Taehyun dan Lai Guanlin berlomba terbang mengejar Golden Snitch. Melihat ada lawan yang masuk ke arenanya, <em> Beater </em> Ravenclaw Lee Euiwoong memukul keras-keras Bludger yang kebetulan terbang di dekatnya ke arah Lai Guanlin, yang segera dihalau oleh <em> Beater </em> Slytherin Kang Minhee.</p><p>"Hampir saja, <em> bung </em> ! Hampir saja!" cerocos Woojin berapi-api, "sementara dua <em> Seeker </em> sedang bertarung memperebutkan Golden Snitch, tampaknya Slytherin telah mendapatkan poin lagi—DU-A PU-LUH!"</p><p><em> Chaser </em> Kim Hyunjin dari Slytherin sukses memasukkan Quaffle ke dalam <em> ring </em> Ravenclaw yang terlambat dihalau oleh <em> Keeper </em> Huang Renjun. Tribun Slytherin langsung dipenuhi sorak sorai dan suara <em> balloon stick </em> yang dipukulkan keras-keras. Kapten tim Slytherin mengepalkan tinju ke udara. 20-10 untuk Slytherin kepada Ravenclaw.</p><p>Beomgyu menengadah lagi. <em> Seeker </em> Ravenclaw sekarang berhenti di udara, menunggu di atas sapu terbangnya seperti seekor elang yang duduk di dahan pohon untuk memata-matai mangsanya. Beomgyu baru sadar <em> Seeker </em> bernama Kang Taehyun itu memiliki rambut merah yang kontras dengan latar belakang langit serta seragam Quidditch-nya. Guanlin ada di udara cukup jauh dari posisi Taehyun, keduanya sama-sama saling mengintai dan siap menerjang ketika Golden Snitch muncul di hadapan mereka.</p><p>Woojin masih berceloteh seperti raja rimba di mikrofonnya, mengomentari apapun yang ditangkap matanya dengan kata-kata yang aneh dan humoris seperti, "Sepertinya kapten Slytherin kita terkena sembelit! Lihat wajahnya! Tegang sekali!" atau "Oh! The Hyunjins berdansa dengan sapu terbang mereka! Cantik sekali! Cantik sekali!" atau "Demi janggut Merlin! <em> Chaser </em> Son Hyejoo benar-benar mulus mengegolkan Quaffle ke dalam <em> ring </em> Ravenclaw! Licin sekali seperti ular—aduh! Profesor!"</p><p>"Sebenarnya aku agak malu punya kapten Quidditch banyak tingkah seperti Woojin hyung," komentar Hyunsuk, tangannya memukul kening. Beomgyu tertawa, menengadah lagi untuk melihat posisi <em> Seeker </em> dan Guanlin serta Taehyun sudah meluncur mengejar Golden Snitch.</p><p>"Guanlin! Tangkap Golden Snitch-nya!" seru Hyunsuk dengan kedua tangan ditangkupkan membentuk corong di depan mulut. Beomgyu meremat-remat jarinya gugup, memperhatikan bagaimana <em> berbahayanya </em> dua <em> Seeker </em> itu terbang dengan sapu terbang mereka. Dari posisi duduknya ia bisa melihat Guanlin dan Taehyun mencoba saling mendahului; Guanlin dengan mulus mengejar Golden Snitch sementara Taehyun terpaksa melonjak naik untuk menghindar dari Bludger. <em> Beater </em> Noh Hyojung dari Ravenclaw dengan segera terbang di dekatnya karena tujuan utama Bludger dilemparkan adalah untuk menjatuhkan <em> Seeker.</em></p><p>“Kejar saja! Aku yang mengurusi Bludger-nya!” seru Hyojung dan Taehyun mengangguk. Pemuda berambut merah itu tertinggal beberapa meter jauhnya dari Guanlin, menghitung cepat probabilitas keberhasilannya menangkap Golden Snitch dari arah yang berlawanan kemudian berdecak; ia membawa sapu terbangnya melesat mengejar dengan posisi lebih tinggi karena Golden Snitch menghilang lagi ke atas.</p><p>“<em> He’s kinda cool</em>,” gumam Beomgyu.</p><p>“Siapa? Guanlin?” Hyunsuk bertanya.</p><p>“Guanlin memang keren. Yang kumaksud itu si <em> Seeker </em> Ravenclaw. Dia masih baru, tapi kemampuan terbangnya bisa menyeimbangi Guanlin yang sudah jadi <em> Seeker </em>sejak tahun kedua.”</p><p>"Golden Snitch-nya susah sekali ditangkap," Jeongin mengepalkan tangan di atas pahanya, gemas sejak tadi perhatiannya terbagi antara tim Slytherin dan Ravenclaw yang berlomba-lomba mengalahkan skor sementara Golden Snitch, penentu kemenangan sekaligus pemberi poin paling besar yaitu 150 poin, masih gesit menghindar dari kejaran kedua <em> Seeker.</em></p><p>"OH! OH! APA YANG TERJADI?!" Woojin yang tiba-tiba berteriak di <em> speaker </em> mengejutkan seisi Lapangan Quidditch, "DUA <em> SEEKER </em> TIBA-TIBA TERJUN MENUKIK KE BAWAH! Sepertinya mereka berhasil mengunci letak Golden Snitch yang kebingungan! Siapa ya, yang akan mendapatkannya?! Apakah Lai Guanlin dari Slytherin?! Atau Kang Taehyun, <em> Seeker </em> baru Ravenclaw yang digadang-gadang sebagai <em> Seeker </em> terbaik tahun ini?!"</p><p>Beomgyu menahan napas, telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat tidak nyaman. Matanya terpaku pada dua <em> Seeker </em> yang terbang menukik tajam ke bawah. Masing-masing satu lengan mereka terjulur ke depan, mencoba meraih Golden Snitch meskipun dengan satu jari. Terbang menukik tajam seperti itu sangat berbahaya karena bila salah satu dari mereka tidak beruntung, bukan hanya gagal mendapatkan Golden Snitch saja tetapi juga patah tulang.</p><p>Seisi tribun tercekat, bahkan Woojin tidak berkomentar apapun, tidak mencerocos apapun bahkan tidak bersuara. Hanya desing sapu terbang bergesekan dengan angin yang mengisi detik-detik mencekam itu.</p><p>Kemudian—</p><p>"YEAAAAAH!"</p><p><em> Slytherin's uproar filled from the land to the sky, as if telling everyone that the snakes secured the throne once again</em>. Lapangan Qudditch terbuka hingga ke langit, tetapi gegap gempita dari tribun Slytherin dan pendukungnya dari asrama lain membuat lapangan terasa penuh. Guanlin melakukan manuver terbang yang keren sebagai bentuk selebrasi atas keberhasilannya menangkap Golden Snitch sekaligus mengalahkan Si Raja Langit Ravenclaw. Ketika ia mendarat dengan lembut di tanah, pemuda itu langsung diterjang pelukan oleh Yeonjun dan teman-teman satu tim mereka, bahkan dilempar-lempar ke udara saking bangganya.</p><p>"Guanlin berhasil!" seru Jeongin sambil bertepuk tangan heboh kemudian beralih mengguncang-guncang bahu Beomgyu dengan keras, "kau lihat tadi, Beomgyu? Gila! Aku sampai lupa caranya bernapas! Belum pernah aku melihat pertandingan se-intens ini!"</p><p>Beomgyu mengangguk-angguk setuju. Ia tersenyum melihat Guanlin yang dikelilingi oleh teman-teman seasramanya, dan seringai pemuda itu yang lebih cemerlang daripada matahari sore.</p><p>Di sisi lapangan yang lain, ada tim Ravenclaw yang berkumpul di satu lingkaran kecil. Sesuatu menarik Beomgyu untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tim Ravenclaw yang melingkar mengelilingi sesuatu. <em> Seeker </em> baru mereka, Taehyun, yang sedang mengusap-usap lengan kemudian terlihat seperti menggelengkan kepala. Serim tampak menepuk-nepuk punggungnya mencoba menyemangati, lalu tujuh orang itu berjalan pergi menuju ruang tunggu mereka di bawah tribun Ravenclaw. Anak-anak Ravenclaw turun dari tempat duduk mereka, mungkin memberi semangat untuk tim Qudditch asrama mereka yang kalah melawan Slytherin dalam pertandingan hari ini. Beomgyu ingin turun juga, ingin menghibur si <em> Seeker </em> baru yang tadi tampak putus asa, bahwa masih ada dua pertandingan lagi untuk merebut kembali poin mereka, bahwa ia sudah tampil luar biasa bahkan untuk seorang pemain yang masih baru.</p><p>"Ayo! Kita beri selamat untuk Guanlin!" kata Hyunsuk, menarik tangan Beomgyu dan Jeongin untuk turun menuju gerombolan Slytherin. Beomgyu mengangguk semangat.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taehyun yakin ini semua karena salahnya. Ravenclaw belum pernah seumur-umur hanya mendapatkan 50 poin. Hanya 5 kali gol saja sementara Slytherin, meskipun mereka juga sama-sama 50 poin dari gol Quaffle, mereka tetap mendapatkan tambahan 150 poin dari Golden Snitch yang berhasil ditangkap <em> Seeker </em>mereka.</p><p><em> Memalukan sekali</em>, Taehyun menghina dirinya sendiri setelah pertandingan berakhir dan Serim mengumpulkan mereka di ruang ganti. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, bahkan Serim bingung harus bagaimana. Taehyun bisa melihat gejolak emosi di wajah Hyojung, yang sejak pertandingan dimulai mendapatkan tugas untuk melindungi tim karena Hyojung adalah <em> Beater</em>.</p><p>“Maaf,” adalah kata yang terdengar pertama kali setelah dua menit lamanya ruang ganti Ravenclaw diliputi ketegangan yang dingin. Taehyun yang mengatakan itu. “Maaf karena saya gagal menangkap Golden Snitch.”</p><p>"Tidak apa-apa, Taehyun," ujar Serim menenangkan, mengusap-usap punggung Taehyun yang lesu, "masih ada dua pertandingan lagi. Melawan Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff. Kita akan merebut poin dari situ. Berapa skornya Slytherin tadi?"</p><p>"200," jawab Hyojung sambil memijat lengannya. Pemukul <em> Bludger </em>berat sekali dan ia membawanya selama pertandingan berlangsung. "200-50."</p><p>"Setidaknya kita harus menang 250 poin dari Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff," ujar Jo setengah ngawur, "kalau ditotal, bisa 500 poin."</p><p>"Kalau Slytherin menang di pertandingan selanjutnya, poin mereka sudah 400. 150 poin lagi pasti mereka yang mendapatkan Piala Quidditch tahun ini," sambung Renjun dengan kepala ditundukkan.</p><p>"<em>Make it 270, then.</em> Memasukkan 12 kali Quaffle ke <em> ring </em> lawan dan 150 poin didapat dari Golden Snitch.”</p><p>Renjun mendengus. "Yang benar saja.”</p><p>"Memangnya kau bisa menjamin kalau Slytherin menang terus?" tanya Sihyeon.</p><p>Si Pemuda Huang mengedikkan bahu. "<em>Noona </em> lihat sendiri komposisi tim mereka, kan?"</p><p>Balasan Renjun membuat enam orang yang lain di ruang ganti Ravenclaw langsung diam. Kaki kiri Serim bergerak naik-turun dengan gelisah sementara pemuda yang paling tua itu berusaha untuk mencari cara supaya teman-teman satu timnya merasa tenang, apalagi Taehyun yang paling terpengaruh dengan kekalahan mereka. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa," kata Serim setelah semenit lamanya mengumpulkan pikirannya yang berantakan, "kita akan bahas ini nanti setelah makan malam. Yang utama sekarang adalah mengantarkan Taehyun ke Hospital Wing sebelum tangannya yang patah semakin parah."</p><p>"Aku sendiri saja, <em> hyung, </em>tidak apa-apa."</p><p>Serim mengernyitkan kening. "Tidak boleh begitu. Kau harus ditemani."</p><p>Taehyun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Serim <em> hyung. </em>Cuma patah tulang biasa, aku bisa ke Hospital Wing sendiri."</p><p>"Tapi—" kata-kata Serim terhenti karena Sihyeon menyenggol kakinya pelan. Gadis bertubuh tinggi itu menggeleng samar ketika Serim mengangkat kepala untuk bertanya kenapa.</p><p>"Baiklah kalau begitu," Serim menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum tulus kepada teman-teman satu timnya. "Kerja bagus hari ini, teman-teman. Sihyeon, Jo, Renjun, Woong, Hyojung, dan <em> Seeker </em> baru kita yang hebat, Taehyun."</p><p>Setelah Serim membubarkan pertemuan, Taehyun pergi lebih dulu seorang diri ke Hospital Wing. Masih dengan seragam Quidditch, tentu saja. Lorong sekolah sepi, kemungkinan besar murid-murid yang lain sudah ada di asrama masing-masing dan bersiap untuk makan malam. Suster di Hospital Wing memberinya ramuan penyembuh patah tulang dan, meskipun rasa ramuannya sangat mengerikan, Taehyun langsung bisa menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang tadi patah dengan leluasa seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan kecelakaan bodoh saat menangkap Golden Snitch tadi.</p><p>"Terima kasih, Suster."</p><p>Suster mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kembali sibuk pada ramuan-ramuannya yang sempat ditinggalkan karena mengobati Taehyun. <em> Pasti dia sudah sering melihat pemain Quidditch patah tulang, </em>kata Taehyun dalam hati seraya melangkah pergi dari Hospital Wing.</p><p>Langit semakin gelap. Obor yang dipasang di dinding kastil menyala dengan sendirinya, memberi penerangan kepada Taehyun yang melangkah sendirian menuju asramanya di Ravenclaw Tower.</p><p>Seperti tiga asrama yang lain, Ravenclaw juga memiliki kata sandi di pintu masuk Ruang Bersama. Dan sesuai dengan "ciri khas" Ravenclaw—<em>intelligence, wit, knowledge, </em> apapun sebutannya—kata sandinya berupa <em> riddle </em> yang akan berganti sendiri setiap hari.</p><p>"<em>I'm a fruit. If you take away my first letter, I'm a crime. Take away my first two letters, I become an animal. But I'm a music if you throw away the first and the last. What am I?</em>"</p><p>Pengetuk pintu berbentuk kepala elang yang terpasang di pintu itu bisa berbicara, dan menjawab teka-tekinya adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bisa masuk. Tidak ada gagang pintu atau lubang kunci. Pintu kayu itu bisa terbuka kalau kau berhasil menjawab teka-tekinya.</p><p>Taehyun menghela napas. "<em>Grape,"</em> ia menjawab.</p><p>Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Ruang Bersama Ravenclaw yang luas dan sejuk. Jarang ada murid dari asrama lain yang bisa masuk ke ruangan ini, kecuali mereka berhasil memecahkan teka-teki.</p><p>Ruang Bersama Ravenclaw memiliki enam jendela tinggi yang melengkung seperti jendela kastil gotik yang menjadi jalan masuk sinar dari luar sekaligus menjadi alasan kenapa Ruang Bersama Ravenclaw sangat sejuk. Di sebelah pintu masuk ada <em> fireplace </em> yang sekarang dinyalakan karena udara malam sangat dingin. Meja-meja kayu dan kursi-kursi empuk yang berwarna biru ditata sedemikian rupa. Di tengah-tengah dinding ruangan yang berbentuk bulat itu, ada potongan berbentuk setengah kubah yang menjorok keluar, diisi rak buku dan sebuah patung marmer wanita yang meletakkan tangan kanan di atas dada kiri, serta kedua sisi setengah kubahnya dijaga oleh patung burung elang berwarna <em> bronze </em> di atas pilar marmer. Karpet lembut beludru berwarna biru melapisi seluruh lantainya kecuali bagian lingkaran sangat besar yang di tengah-tengahnya berupa ujung tangga yang menghubungkan dengan kamar murid-murid di bawah Ruang Bersama. Secara keseluruhan, Ruang Bersama Ravenclaw sangat nyaman dan cantik. Jangan lupakan langit-langitnya yang dilukis konstelasi bintang serta kain-kain warna biru yang sengaja digantung melengkung.</p><p>Di dalam Ruang Bersama itu, masih ada beberapa murid yang berkumpul di sudut-sudut ruangan dan di depan perapian. Taehyun mendesah lega ketika kehangatan api melingkupi tubuhnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat turun ke kamar, mandi, mengganti seragam Quidditch-nya terasa lengket karena keringat dengan <em> sweater </em> hangat yang wangi dan pergi ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam.</p><p>"...harusnya Ravenclaw bisa menang."</p><p>Langkah kaki Taehyun berhenti mendadak. Telinganya yang menangkap percakapan samar-samar itu, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi serupa: membeku di tempat.</p><p>"Kenapa juga Serim <em> sunbae </em> mengganti <em> Seeker-</em>nya? Jungmo tidak mengalami masalah, kan?"</p><p>“Mungkin dia lupa minum Felix Felicis, makanya dia jadi tertimpa kesialan. Kau ingat rumor yang berkata kalau dia bisa melihat Thestrals?”</p><p>“Ah, hewan yang katanya jadi pertanda kabar buruk, ya?”</p><p>"Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak yakin <em> Seeker </em> dari tahun keempat itu akan tetap main di tim."</p><p><em> Mereka membicarakanmu. </em> Seseorang berujar di belakang kepala Taehyun, diikuti ribuan tawa yang serasa menulikan telinganya. Taehyun tidak tahu dari mana tawa kencang itu berasal, karena di sekelilingnya tidak ada yang tertawa. Justru anak-anak itu saling berbisik, sesekali melirik padanya kemudian cepat mengalihkan pandangan ketika sepasang mata Taehyun yang tajam menangkap <em> ke mana </em> arah pandang mereka.</p><p>Kedua tangan Taehyun terkepal erat di sisi tubuh. Ketakutan terbesarnya benar-benar terjadi dan hal pertama yang ia inginkan sekarang bukan lagi <em> sweater </em> hangatnya yang wangi atau makan malam yang lezat di Aula Besar, karena ia tahu ia jadi bahan pembicaraan di meja makan sekarang.</p><p>Maka Taehyun berbalik di atas tumitnya, berjalan pergi dari sana bersama perasaannya yang kacau.</p><p>Langkah kaki Taehyun berderap kasar mengetuk lantai batu kastil seiring degup jantungnya yang menyesakkan dada. Napas pemuda itu tidak beraturan, campuran antara lelah, amarah, dan ketakutan. Ia tahu hal yang seperti ini pasti akan terjadi di detik Serim menunjuknya sebagai <em> Seeker </em>yang baru, menggantikan Koo Jungmo, siswa tahun keenam yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan aktifnya di Quidditch dengan alasan kesehatan. Tapi Serim memberi keyakinan bahwa Taehyun tidak perlu berpikir terlalu jauh dan ketakutannya tidak akan bertahan lama. Taehyun seharusnya tahu ia tidak perlu menerima tawaran Serim karena ia adalah pengecut.</p><p>Menghadapi bisikan di Ruang Bersama saja ia memutuskan untuk lari, bagaimana ia akan duduk di meja makan Ravenclaw setiap hari?</p><p>Taehyun mengambil sapu terbangnya yang disimpan di ruang penyimpanan dan meluncur keluar dari bangunan sekolah. Ia butuh menyegarkan pikiran dan menghilangkan kekalutan di hatinya, dan instingnya berkata Hutan Terlarang adalah jawabannya. Ia yakin ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri karena ia punya teman di sana.</p><p>Taehyun membawa sapu terbangnya turun ke sebuah tempat di dalam Hutan Terlarang. Sialnya ia tidak membawa tongkat sihirnya sekarang, tetapi untungnya bulan bersinar cukup terang. Taehyun menjejak lembut di tanah dan diam di sana seakan menunggu sesuatu.</p><p>Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara seperti seekor harimau yang mendengus, diikuti suara-suara lain yang serupa. Dari balik kegelapan, Taehyun bisa melihat dengan sangat amat jelas makhluk-makhluk seperti kuda namun mereka hanya tinggal tulangnya saja, berwajah seperti naga dan bersayap lebar seperti sayap kelelawar, berderap mendekat pada Taehyun. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung ekor, mereka semua berwarna hitam. Hitam pekat seperti malam. Meskipun cahaya bulan terang di atas sana, mereka tidak memiliki bayangan seperti halnya Taehyun.</p><p>Itu Thestrals. Mereka adalah hantu.</p><p>Seekor Thestral berjalan maju lebih dekat pada Taehyun. Taehyun tidak bergeming sedikitpun, seolah ia tidak takut pada makhluk mengerikan di depannya yang jelas-jelas lebih tinggi dan besar dibandingkan dirinya. Thestral itu menjulurkan kepala melewati bahu Taehyun, seperti memberikan tanda, <em> kau bisa memeluk kami, makhluk kecil. </em></p><p>Sapu terbang Taehyun jatuh dari tangannya. Dipeluknya Thestral dengan erat dan Thestral tadi mendengus lembut seperti seekor ibu harimau yang menyayangi anaknya. Mengusakkan wajah bertulangnya ke balik pundak Taehyun yang gemetar.</p><p>Kang Taehyun, murid tahun keempat dari Ravenclaw, baru saja membuat timnya kalah dalam pertandingan perdananya sebagai <em> Seeker, </em>berlari kabur dari pembicaraan tentang dirinya di asramanya, tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang lelah atau perutnya yang kosong, dan ia pergi mencari rasa aman dan ketenangan kepada para Thestrals; makhluk tak kasat mata yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh mereka yang pernah menyaksikan kematian.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aula Besar dipenuhi suara murid-murid yang mendengung seperti lebah. Mereka sedang menunggu makan malam dimulai dan obrolan di empat meja panjang yang ada di sana tidak jauh-jauh dari pertandingan Quidditch hari ini. Beomgyu duduk di meja makan Gryffindor, memperhatikan Kim Dongbin yang bercerita seru tentang Quidditch dengan tangan digerak-gerakkan.</p><p>"...Lalu dia WUUUSH! Membawa Quaffle-nya sambil berputar! BER-PU-TAR! Pasti butuh bakat alami kalau bisa naik sapu terbang dengan manuver yang keren begitu."</p><p>Kim Minju menceletuk sambil bertopang dagu. "Kalau aku yang mencoba pasti sudah jatuh ke tanah duluan, ya."</p><p>"Tadi kalian mendukung siapa?"</p><p>“Slytherin, dong!”</p><p>“Aku juga Slytherin. Kaptennya ganteng.”</p><p>“Siapa? Yeonjun <em> sunbae?" </em></p><p>“Dia sudah punya pacar, tahu!”</p><p>“Cuma <em> ngefans </em>biasa, kok!”</p><p>“Aku mendukung Ravenclaw. Mereka mainnya bagus, cuma kurang beruntung saja.”</p><p>“Kalau Beomgyu?”</p><p>"Aku juga Ravenclaw," jawab Beomgyu, masih ingat dengan jelas dalam ingatannya si <em> Seeker </em> baru itu, lupa total pada <em> siapa </em> yang mengunjungi bangkunya hanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa Beomgyu harus mendukungnya, "sayang sekali mereka kalah. <em> Seeker-</em>nya gagal menangkap Golden Snitch, padahal menurutku dia dan teman-temannya sudah main dengan bagus."</p><p>"Lagipula kenapa <em> Seeker-</em>nya diganti, ya? Bukannya sudah bagus Koo Jungmo yang jadi <em> Seeker</em>? Malah diganti anak tahun keempat."</p><p>Beomgyu mencatat dalam hati. Kang Taehyun duduk di tahun keempat berarti satu tahun lebih muda daripadanya.</p><p>"Iya, kalau <em> Seeker-</em>nya tetap Jungmo <em> sunbae </em> pasti Ravenclaw bisa menang lagi."</p><p>"Ah, mungkin karena <em> Seeker </em> barunya agak gugup. Tahun keempat, kan? Tidak banyak anak tahun keempat yang terpilih jadi pemain Quidditch. Mungkin tadi pertandingan perdananya."</p><p>"Wah, kau menyukainya, ya?"</p><p>"Tidak, kok!"</p><p>"Mengaku saja!"</p><p>"Hahaha!"</p><p>Sementara lingkaran obrolan di mejanya sedang sibuk menggoda seorang gadis berkepang yang tadi membela Kang Taehyun, Beomgyu menoleh ke arah meja Ravenclaw. Mencari-cari kepala berambut merah di antara rambut cokelat, hitam, dan pirang. Tidak ada.</p><p>"Mencari siapa?"</p><p>"Huh?" Beomgyu mengerjap seperti ditarik lagi ke dunia nyata. Ia menoleh mendapati Hyunsuk memandangnya sambil bertopang dagu. "Eh, tidak."</p><p>Hyunsuk menelisik wajah Beomgyu, mencoba menemukan apakah ada kebohongan di sana tapi mata Beomgyu yang balas menatapnya seperti <em> aku-baik-baik-saja-serius </em> akhirnya membuat Hyunsuk menyerah. "Lihat ke meja Slytherin," perintah Hyunsuk sambil berbisik.</p><p>Beomgyu menoleh ke meja yang paling heboh malam itu. Anak-anak Slytherin tertawa-tawa, Beomgyu bisa melihat kapten tim Quidditch Slytherin, Choi Yeonjun, merangkul Guanlin dengan bangga sementara yang dirangkul tidak melawan ketika badannya diguncang-guncang keras. Guanlin menyadari Beomgyu yang menoleh padanya, lalu pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah tangan menyapa sambil tersenyum lebar.</p><p>Hyunsuk melirik Beomgyu yang membalas sapaan Guanlin dengan senyum lalu berbalik menghadap ke mejanya.</p><p>"Berani taruhan setelah makan malam dia akan mengajakmu bicara."</p><p>"Hah?" Beomgyu mengernyitkan kening bingung, "maksudmu?"</p><p>"Kau akan tahu nanti, dari mulut Guanlin sendiri," ujar Hyunsuk sambil mengedikkan bahu, "jangan banyak tanya. Makanannya sudah datang."</p><p>Empat meja makan panjang yang ada di Aula Besar dipenuhi dengan makanan dalam sekali jentikan jari. Profesor Kepala Sekolah mengangkat cawannya, berujar, "Selamat makan malam, Anak-anak!" kemudian mengetuk cawannya itu dengan sendok. Tak perlu menunggu lama, murid-murid sudah khusyuk mengunyah makan malam, memuji hasil masakan para peri-rumah, sambil diselipi obrolan yang lain. Beomgyu memutuskan untuk mengalihkan sejenak pikirannya dari absennya si <em> Seeker </em> Ravenclaw dari makan malam dan kata-kata misterius Hyunsuk barusan kepada daging kalkun di hadapannya ini.</p><p>Dan persis seperti yang Hyunsuk bilang, Beomgyu akan mendapat jawaban atas rasa penasarannya dari mulut Guanlin sendiri.</p><p>"Aku menyukaimu."</p><p>"...Guanlin?"</p><p>"Choi Beomgyu, aku menyukaimu," ulang Guanlin dengan suara tegas meskipun kedua pipinya bersemu merah.</p><p>Beomgyu bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Guanlin menariknya pergi dari Aula Besar setelah makan malam selesai, membawanya turun ke koridor kelas di lantai satu. Hyunsuk mengucapkan, “<em>Good luck!"</em> ketika Beomgyu melemparkan pandangan bertanya-tanya padanya. Belum sempat Beomgyu bertanya ada apa, tiba-tiba pemuda Slytherin itu menyambar lebih dulu dengan <em> confession </em> dadakannya.</p><p>Melihat Beomgyu yang kebingungan, Guanlin cepat-cepat memutar otak untuk mencari kata-kata yang pas supaya suasana di antara mereka tidak <em> awkward</em>. "Itu, eh," Guanlin jadi ikut bingung sendiri, "maaf karena membuatmu kaget dan bingung dan... dan kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Beomgyu."</p><p>Guanlin menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya kikuk. "Atau—atau kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sama sekali juga tidak apa-apa," tambahnya terburu-buru, "<em> I just—I just confessed that I like you since you helped me in Charms. Re—remember when we sat beside each other in first year Charms's class? No? You don't? Oh—it's alright, maybe you already forgot about that. I'm—I'm sorry, Beomgyu.</em>"</p><p>Pemuda Slytherin di hadapannya kelihatan luar biasa gugup dan bingung. Beomgyu tersenyum kecil, meraih kedua tangan besar Guanlin supaya berhenti gemetar. "Aku ingat, Guanlin, aku masih ingat," katanya menenangkan, "terima kasih karena menyukaiku sampai tahun kelima. Terima kasih karena sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya."</p><p>Guanlin menatap tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Beomgyu, kemudian mengangkat wajah untuk bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata si pemuda Gryffindor yang segelap malam.</p><p>"Terima kasih," Beomgyu mengulang. Tulus, tapi di telinga Guanlin terdengar seperti penolakan yang halus.</p><p>"Oh..." suara terkecil Guanlin keluar. Mendadak ia merasa bodoh dan tidak berkutik di tempatnya. Ditariknya kedua tangan yang masih digenggam Beomgyu, berusaha menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Beomgyu. Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma mau memberitahumu kalau—kalau aku menyukaimu. Itu saja. Aku tidak mengharap apapun, hahaha."</p><p>Guanlin menyeringai kaku, melangkah sedikit mundur dari hadapan Beomgyu. Seluruh isi kepalanya campur aduk sekarang, dan ia sulit menyortir mana yang harus ia keluarkan dan mana yang tidak.</p><p>"Kukira aku bisa mendapatkan hatimu juga kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan Golden Snitch hari ini," Guanlin melanjutkan, tampak gugup tetapi ia berusaha dengan keras untuk mengendalikan diri, "<em>do you... perhaps... have someone you like?</em>"</p><p>Beomgyu kontan menggeleng. Tidak ada siapapun yang ada di hatinya sekarang. Lima tahun di Hogwarts, Beomgyu tidak pernah barang sekali merasakan jantungnya berdebar untuk seseorang.</p><p>
  <em> Tidak sekalipun, benar kan, Choi Beomgyu? </em>
</p><p>Sosok kikuk Guanlin mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak tertangkap jelas oleh telinga Beomgyu. Pemuda Lai itu menggumamkan tentang, "ya... ya tidak apa-apa," dan "maaf sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman." Beomgyu baru membuka mulut untuk bertanya apa yang temannya itu bicarakan karena ia tidak dengar, tetapi Guanlin sudah berlari pergi lebih dulu ke tangga turun menuju Slytherin Dungeon, meninggalkan Beomgyu yang kebingungan harus melakukan apa. Ia harap ia tidak menyakiti Guanlin karena tidak membalas perasaannya. Lai Guanlin adalah satu dari beberapa orang yang bisa Beomgyu terima dan ia percayai, dan mendapati salah satu dari mereka menjauh adalah hal terakhir yang Beomgyu inginkan.</p><p><em> Aku akan bicara dengan Guanlin besok,</em> Beomgyu membuat <em> mental note </em> untuk dirinya sendiri dan berbalik menuju Gryffindor Tower. Ada pekerjaan rumah yang belum selesai dan ia harus <em> menginterogasi </em> Hyunsuk.</p><p>Beomgyu baru menaiki beberapa anak tangga pualam ketika ia mendengar suara seperti harimau yang mendengus dari arah luar kastil. Kepalanya menoleh cepat, takut-takut ada yang melakukan penyerangan di saat Hogwarts sedang lengah. Tetapi suara tawa seseorang yang menyertai dengusan lembut tadi membuatnya heran. Siapa pula murid yang ada di luar kastil di atas jam 8 malam begini?</p><p>Dengan langkah kaki ragu-ragu, Beomgyu berjalan mendekat ke pintu kayu oak besar yang menjadi pintu masuk ke kastil Hogwarts. Di sana, di bawah sana, ia menemukan <em> Seeker </em> Ravenclaw yang tadi menghilang selama makan malam berlangsung, orang yang sama dengan yang tadi dicarinya, masih mengenakan seragam Quidditch, sedang mengobrol dengan <em> sesuatu.</em></p><p>Beomgyu tertegun. Napasnya tercekat di kerongkongan. Ia ingin sekali berlari, pergi dari Aula Depan sebelum Kang Taehyun menemukannya sedang mengintip, melupakan apapun yang sudah dilihatnya tetapi ia terlambat. Taehyun sudah menengadah, seolah ia tahu ada yang sedang melihatnya dari pintu masuk, dan tawanya langsung menghilang di langit malam.</p><p>Wajah pemuda itu mengeras. Pias. Matanya menatap tajam pada Beomgyu yang tidak bisa berkutik. Dengan cepat Taehyun mengusir <em> apapun itu </em>yang ada di belakangnya dan naik tangga dengan langkah berderap.</p><p>“Aku—aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun—” Beomgyu terkesiap, mundur dengan panik sekaligus bingung harus berkata seperti apa supaya Taehyun tidak menarik kerahnya atau menghardiknya atau apapun dan ia tetap aman, “aku bersumpah aku tidak akan—”</p><p>“Apa yang kau lihat?” Taehyun mendesis, memotong kata-kata Beomgyu yang berubah gumaman yang tidak jelas karena panik. Intonasi suaranya terdengar menuntut dan berbahaya. “<em>Apa yang kau lihat, aku bertanya?</em>”</p><p>“Th—” Beomgyu tersendat. Taehyun bisa melihat dengan jelas pemuda Gryffindor yang terpojokkan di pilar pualam itu ketakutan dan gelagapan menjawab. “Thestrals. Ada dua. Kau mengobrol dengan satu di antaranya.”</p><p>Taehyun menarik napas panjang, memundurkan badan untuk memberi jarak aman di antaranya dan Beomgyu. Tatapan matanya masih memicing sebagai bentuk tidak percaya.</p><p>“Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kalau kau—kau panik dan terkejut,” melihat ada momentum untuk menjelaskan, Beomgyu segera mengisinya, “tidak semua orang bisa melihat Thestrals,” lanjutnya berusaha menenangkan, meskipun dalam hatinya ia takut juga salah bicara, “aku tidak akan bicara tentang hal ini pada siapapun. Aku berjanji.”</p><p>Beomgyu harap ia tidak terlihat seperti beromong kosong sekarang. Jadi diberanikannya dirinya untuk menatap Taehyun tepat di mata untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh dan menitipkan rahasia kepada orang asing tidak cukup berbahaya.</p><p>Setelah melewati beberapa detik ketidakyakinan yang terasa seperti bermenit-menit, Taehyun mulai melunak. Tensi di antara mereka masih tinggi, tetapi Beomgyu bisa merasakan Taehyun menurunkan pertahanannya sedikit lebih rendah. “Baiklah, aku percaya padamu,” ujar pemuda Ravenclaw itu akhirnya, “kumohon lupakan saja apa yang kau lihat malam ini. Aku akan jauh lebih berterima kasih untuk itu,” lanjutnya sebelum melangkah pergi.</p><p>“Tunggu—”</p><p>Beomgyu menghela napas. Bicaranya belum selesai tetapi Kang Taehyun sudah angkat kaki lebih dulu. Pertama Guanlin, kedua Taehyun.</p><p>
  <em> Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini?! </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Jadi, sudah tahu apa yang ingin Guanlin katakan, kan?”</p><p>Beomgyu menengadah dari piring sarapannya. Semalam ia tidak sempat menginterogasi Hyunsuk karena pemuda tinggi itu pergi tidur lebih awal, tidak peduli pada tugas Transfigurasinya yang belum selesai. “<em>Kau </em> yang <em> sudah tahu </em> tentang hal ini,” ia mendesis seakan-akan menuntut Hyunsuk untuk menjelaskan alasannya.</p><p>“Semua orang juga <em> sudah tahu, </em> Gyu,” tandas Hyunsuk setelah menelan <em> French toast- </em>nya, “aku, Jeongin, Daehwi dari Ravenclaw, anak-anak Hufflepuff, Chaeryeong, Ryujin, bahkan Hyejoo yang jarang peduli—” Beomgyu mendenguskan tawa mendengar ini, “—sebutkan saja. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu soal Guanlin menyukaimu. Mata anak itu tidak bisa lepas darimu kalau kau tidak berbelok ke koridor lain.”</p><p>Beomgyu menghela napas. Memilih untuk mengoleskan krim cokelat di atas <em> scone </em> , tidak ada keinginan untuk sarapan dengan makanan yang lebih berat. Dikunyahnya <em> scone </em> dalam diam, mencari asyiknya memandangi <em> scone </em>yang sudah digigit setengah.</p><p>“Kau bilang apa padanya?” Hyunsuk bertanya.</p><p>“Terima kasih.”</p><p>“Apa?”</p><p>“Terima kasih,” ulang Beomgyu lebih jelas, “aku menjawabnya dengan terima kasih karena sudah menyukaiku dan mengatakannya dengan jujur.”</p><p>Hyunsuk menatap sahabatnya dengan alis dinaikkan sebelah. “Apa maksudmu dengan <em> terima kasih?</em>”</p><p>“Itu artinya penolakan yang halus, Hyunsuk bodoh.”</p><p>Seorang gadis muncul tiba-tiba dan menyuruh Hyunsuk serta Beomgyu untuk mengosongkan tempat di antara mereka untuk didudukinya. “<em>Aigo, </em> dingin sekali,” komentar Shin Ryujin sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu mengambil sebuah <em> scone </em> dan mengolesnya dengan krim cokelat, “<em>so, you turned him down. </em>Kenapa?”</p><p><em> Kenapa? </em>Beomgyu tidak tahu. Ia tidak pernah memandang teman-temannya lebih dari teman, pun ia tidak pernah merasakan debaran aneh ketika melihat orang lain. Ryujin dan Hyunsuk pasti akan menatapnya sangsi jika ia bilang, “Aku tidak sedang menyukai seseorang.”</p><p>Jadi, Beomgyu memilih untuk mengedikkan bahu dan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk berhenti membicarakan topik ini.</p><p>Gryffindor berbagi kelas dengan Slytherin di pelajaran Ramuan. Beomgyu dan teman-teman Gryffindor-nya berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas dan ia bisa melihat Guanlin sedang mengobrol bersama anak-anak Slytherin. Ingatan kemarin malam muncul lagi di kepala Beomgyu ketika matanya bersirobok dengan mata Guanlin. Beomgyu tersenyum, mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menyapa. Guanlin membalasnya dengan senyum canggung lalu mengalihkan wajah dengan cepat. Ryujin yang berdiri di sebelah Beomgyu melirik khawatir pemuda itu yang menghela napas panjang. <em> This is not what he wants. </em></p><p>“Bukan salahmu,” Ryujin mencoba untuk menghibur, “Guanlin pasti mengerti kalau ini adalah risiko dari kau yang menolak perasaannya, dia hanya canggung untuk beberapa hari saja. Kau tidak perlu cemas, Gyu.”</p><p>Beomgyu mengangguk samar kemudian memutuskan untuk fokus pada pelajaran. Sepanjang hari ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan rasa tidak nyaman yang selalu muncul setiap ia memutuskan untuk memilih “<em>tidak</em>”.</p><p>Kalau sudah begini, ‘pelarian’ Beomgyu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah—</p><p>“Kue kering cokelat?”</p><p>—Ruang Bersama Hufflepuff.</p><p>“Rasa-rasanya kemarin sudah dihabiskan Kai dan Yeonjun <em> hyung, </em> Choi Soobin membuka salah satu lemari kaca yang ada di sana kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah stoples kaca, “tinggal sedikit,” ia menggoyangkan stoples kaca di tangannya.</p><p>“Tidak apa-apa. Aku butuh cokelat,” kata Beomgyu ringan, berterima kasih pada Soobin yang merelakan sisa-sisa kukis cokelat tadi masuk ke dalam perutnya. Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang dengan perasaan <em> content </em>setelah lidahnya bertemu sapa dengan rasa manis cokelat.</p><p>“Apa ada ramuan dalam campuran kukis cokelatmu, <em> hyung?" </em>tanya Beomgyu sambil mengunyah.</p><p>Soobin menaikkan sebelah alis. “Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?”</p><p>“Setiap aku makan kukis cokelat buatanmu rasa-rasanya aku bisa jauh lebih tenang.”</p><p>“Tidak pakai ramuan penenang pun cokelat sudah bisa membuatmu merasa bahagia,” kata Soobin sambil tersenyum, “kemarin malam Yeonjun <em> hyung </em>datang ke sini, menghabiskan hampir semua kukis keringnya bersama Kai. Mengobrol banyak sekali, sampai hampir jam 10 malam,” lanjut pemuda itu, kembali duduk di dekat Beomgyu. Kedua kakinya dinaikkan ke atas kursi supaya badannya lebih hangat. “Aku sudah bilang pada mereka supaya menyisakan kue kering untukmu dan Taehyun, tapi mereka malah—”</p><p>Lidah Beomgyu tidak sengaja tergigit tepat ketika Soobin menyebutkan sebuah nama lain dalam kalimatnya. “Tunggu,” Beomgyu memotong cepat, “<em>siapa?</em>”</p><p>“Siapa?” kening Soobin dikerutkan, “oh. Taehyun, Kang Taehyun. <em> Seeker </em>baru yang kemarin main di pertandingan Quidditch Ravenclaw.”</p><p>“Kau kenal dia?” tanya Beomgyu dengan mata membelalak kaget. Kemudian sadar ia terdengar tidak sabaran dan tidak seharusnya ia bertingkah seperti itu.</p><p>Soobin mengangguk, memainkan bulu-bulu selimut yang membungkus kaki Beomgyu. “Dia teman baik Kai, sering datang ke sini sejak tahun pertama karena Kai yang sering minta bantuannya untuk belajar. Sering juga makan di meja makan Hufflepuff.”</p><p>“Kalau begitu, pacarmu juga kenal dia?”</p><p>Soobin mengernyit. “Entahlah. Meskipun Yeonjun <em> hyung </em>dan Taehyun sering datang ke sini, bukan berarti mereka sering berpapasan di sini juga. Mungkin kenal, dan mungkin juga tidak. Taehyun orang yang cukup tertutup dan misterius. Sampai sekarang Kai masih sering dibuat kaget olehnya.”</p><p>Setelah tergigit, sekarang lidah Beomgyu gatal untuk membicarakan tentang apa yang dilihatnya kemarin malam. Kang Taehyun yang ada di luar sekolah ketika murid-murid lain selesai makan malam, mengobrol dan tertawa dengan <em> sesuatu</em>. Tapi ia sudah berjanji kemarin. Juga yang pertama, ia tidak kenal Kang Taehyun, ia hanya tahu namanya dari pertandingan Quidditch. Kedua, Beomgyu yakin Taehyun tidak berencana untuk ketahuan dan ketiga, hal itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibicarakan dengan orang lain.</p><p><em> Kang Taehyun indeed is a mysterious person</em>. Beomgyu jadi berpikir apakah hanya ia yang tahu tentang hal ini, atau mungkin Kai juga sudah tahu, atau mungkin Soobin juga. <em> Hufflepuffs are people-people</em>. Kau tidak akan heran jika teman Hufflepuff-mu ternyata juga kenal dengan teman Slytherin-mu yang juga kenal dengan sahabatmu dari Ravenclaw.</p><p>“Pertandingan minggu keempat, Hufflepuff melawan Gryffindor, kan?” Beomgyu mengubah topik obrolan. Rasanya ia seperti diawasi dari jauh oleh seseorang jika terus membicarakan tentang Kang Taehyun.</p><p>Soobin mengangguk. Tangan kanannya menyangga kepala. “Kai berlatih Quidditch sampai malam setiap hari, karena itu tugas-tugasnya jadi terbengkalai. Tapi dia bilang tahun keempat tidak perlu serius. Dasar anak nakal.”</p><p>“Kau terdengar seperti ibunya, Soobin <em> hyung</em>,” seloroh Beomgyu sambil tertawa, namun cepat ditutupnya mulutnya karena semua orang di Ruang Rekreasi Hufflepuff itu menoleh ke arahnya. Beomgyu tersenyum minta maaf. </p><p>“Bukan seperti ibunya, aku cuma khawatir. Dia tidak bisa selamanya bergantung minta diajari temannya,” dengus Soobin, “kalau dia mengulang tahun pelajaran dia yang tahu rasa.”</p><p>Beomgyu terkekeh kecil, sengaja menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya dengan selimut karena takut mengganggu anak-anak Hufflepuff. Di hadapannya bukan hanya ada Soobin yang mengomel dan terlihat seribu kali lipat lebih masam dengan bibir yang <em> monyong-monyong</em>, tetapi juga ada seorang pemuda berwajah bule yang berdiri di belakang Soobin dengan wajah sedih. “Soobin <em> hyung </em>bilang ‘tahu rasa’...”</p><p>“Ya ampun!” Soobin terlonjak kaget, menoleh cepat ke belakangnya. Tawa Beomgyu menjadi lebih keras.</p><p>“Soobin <em> hyung </em>bilang ‘tahu rasa’...” Kai mengulang dengan ekspresi di ujung tangis bocah umur lima tahun. Terlihat konyol karena Kai bertubuh tinggi besar dan tubuhnya yang dibalut seragam latihan Quidditch warna kuning-hitam komplit basah karena keringat. Bahkan dari posisi duduk Beomgyu sekarang, bahu Kai jelas lebih lebar daripada Soobin yang kini berdiri dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.</p><p>“Mandi, kerjakan tugasmu, tidak boleh langsung tidur!” kata Soobin tegas, “atau tidak ada jatah kukis kering!”</p><p>Kai mengangguk lemah dan pergi ke kamarnya seperti seekor anak anjing yang penurut.</p><p>“Aku tidak melihat di mana letak anak nakalnya,” celetuk Beomgyu sambil menyeringai, “buktinya dia patuh dengan kata-katamu barusan.”</p><p>Memutar bola matanya skeptis, Soobin kembali duduk menghadap Beomgyu yang masih memeluk stoples kukis kering. “Berani bertaruh dia akan langsung tidur setelah mandi,” katanya, “dan beralasan kalau Taehyun akan membantunya dengan meminjami buku tugasnya. Kalau aku jadi Taehyun, kuberi saja jawaban yang salah.”</p><p>“Punya pacar dari Slytherin ternyata berpengaruh pada tingkat skeptis dan kelicikanmu ya, Soobin <em> hyung</em>.”</p><p>“Heh, aku sudah begini dari dulu,” Soobin berkilah. Matanya beralih menatap jam yang dipasang di atas perapian Hufflepuff. “Sudah hampir jam 9. Kau harus kembali ke asramamu.”</p><p>Beomgyu mengangguk. Yang bicara dengannya ini adalah Choi Soobin dalam mode Prefek Hufflepuff tahun keenam.</p><p>Soobin meraih jubahnya yang tersampir di lengan sofa. Lencana Prefek-nya tersemat rapi dan mengilat di dada kanan, berwarna kuning dengan <em> frame </em> emas serta bergambar <em> badger </em>di belakang huruf P. “Hari ini aku piket patroli lebih cepat. Kuantar sampai ke Gryffindor Tower, ya.”</p><p>Senyum Beomgyu lebar. Tidak perlu ditawari pun Beomgyu tidak akan menolak.</p><p>Beomgyu tahu ia beruntung bisa mengenal baik Choi Soobin dari Hufflepuff. Mungkin kejadian dirinya di tahun pertama yang tersesat di kastil sekolah dan <em> nyasar </em>hingga koridor Menara Astronomi, berjasa untuk membuatnya bertemu dengan Choi Soobin tahun kedua yang baru saja selesai meneliti rasi bintang dengan teman-teman Hufflepuff-nya. Soobin yang lebih dulu menawarkan untuk membantunya pulang ke Gryffindor Tower, walaupun sempat kebingungan juga karena kastil sangat luas dan punya banyak koridor, dan menjadi murid tahun kedua bukan berarti sudah hapal semua sudutnya. Meski Beomgyu sempat dicurigai kabur dari asrama malam-malam oleh Prefek Gryffindor waktu itu, tapi Soobin dan teman-temannya berhasil meyakinkan bahwa Beomgyu yang masih tahun pertama ini murni tersesat.</p><p>Dari situ, Beomgyu menyetujui segala fakta yang mengatakan bahwa anak-anak Hufflepuff adalah anak-anak yang ramah dan hangat.</p><p>“<em>Here we go</em>,” Soobin berhenti di ujung tangga terbawah menuju lukisan The Fat Lady yang menjadi pintu masuk asrama Gryffindor, “aku pergi dulu, ya.”</p><p>“Terima kasih banyak, Soobin <em> hyung!</em>”</p><p>“Tetap hati-hati,” Soobin tersenyum penuh arti dan Beomgyu membalasnya dengan anggukan meyakinkan.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Taehyun, kenalkan. Ini Choi Beomgyu, tahun kelima dari Gryffindor. Beomgyu, kenalkan. Ini Kang Taehyun, tahun keempat dari Ravenclaw.”</p><p>Kalau Beomgyu bisa ber-<em>Apparate </em> kembali ke kamarnya di Gryffindor Tower, ia akan memilih opsi <em> Apparate </em> itu daripada berjabat tangan dengan Taehyun. Tidak dengan suasana <em> awkward </em>pekat yang melingkupi mereka berdua pagi hari ini. Siapa yang bisa menerka kalau akan tiba hari Minggu dimana ia duduk di satu meja sarapan dengan Taehyun?</p><p><em> It’s not that Beomgyu had a bad impression on Taehyun nor Beomgyu never want to be associated with him in the slightest; </em> hanya saja segalanya terasa <em> aneh </em> karena mereka sudah <em> berbagi </em>rahasia bahkan sebelum kenal secara resmi seperti ini.</p><p>“Ayo, berjabat tangan,” Soobin tersenyum sumringah. Mungkin senang karena <em> temannya </em> bisa menjadi <em> teman </em> dari <em> temannya </em>yang lain.</p><p>Ah, orang-orang Hufflepuff.</p><p>Beomgyu memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangan lebih dulu daripada menunggu Taehyun dan membuat meja makan Hufflepuff jadi kaku. Tak disangka, Taehyun lebih cepat dua detik.</p><p>“Kang Taehyun,” pemuda itu menjabat tangan Beomgyu. Sepasang mata besarnya menatap Beomgyu dalam-dalam seperti mengatakan <em> aku kenal wajahmu, </em> <em> kau tahu rahasiaku, kau menepati janjimu, kan? </em></p><p>Menelan ludah gugup, Beomgyu mengangguk patah-patah. “C—Choi Beomgyu,” balasnya, “salam kenal, Kang Taehyun-<em>ssi</em>.”</p><p>“Jangan kaku-kaki begitu!” seloroh Kai ceria sambil memukul punggung Taehyun hingga pemuda yang memakai <em> sweater </em> biru tua Ravenclaw itu nyaris terjungkal ke meja. Keras sekali, sampai terdengar bunyi <em> BUG! </em> yang berat. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada dipukul seorang <em> Beater </em> Quidditch. “Saling panggil dengan <em> Taehyunie </em> dan <em> Beomgyu hyung </em>saja seperti aku!”</p><p>“Kontrol pukulanmu, Hyuka. Taehyun bukan Bludger,” celetuk Yeonjun dengan mulut penuh <em> croissant</em>.</p><p>“Ah, maaf! Aku terlalu bersemangat karena pertandingan Quidditch-nya nanti sore,” Kai mengusap berkali-kali punggung Taehyun yang sekarang sudah duduk, lagi-lagi dengan keras, dan baru berhenti ketika Taehyun menampar tangannya dan menatapnya tajam.</p><p>“Ah, maaf!”</p><p>Kai memang lucu seperti anak anjing, dan anak anjing yang <em> terlalu bersemangat </em> sering melelahkan.</p><p>“Sudah, sudah. Makan sarapan kalian,” Soobin mengambil alih percakapan di lingkaran mereka, tangannya mengisi piring Kai dengan banyak sosis dan <em> bacon </em>. “Makan yang banyak, Hyuka~ Kalahkan Gryffindor sore ini~”</p><p>“Terima kasih banyak, Soobin <em> hyung</em>~”</p><p>“<em> Hyung </em>akan membelikan banyak permen kalau Hyuka berhasil mengalahkan Gryffindor~” sekarang giliran Yeonjun ikut-ikutan. Hilang sudah karisma dinginnya sebagai penghuni Slytherin.</p><p>“<em> Nee, </em> Yeonjun <em> hyung</em>~”</p><p>Beomgyu mendelik main-main. Tiga orang di hadapannya tertawa puas. Taehyun tersenyum sambil mengunyah <em> black pudding</em>-nya.</p><p><em> Somehow Hufflepuffs could work this magic to bring people together from different houses.</em> Meja makan mereka pagi hari ini terdiri dari dua Hufflepuff, satu Slytherin, satu Gryffindor dan satu Ravenclaw. Beomgyu tidak mengira akan duduk di satu meja makan dan sarapan bersama dengan Taehyun sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu.</p><p>Kang Taehyun yang memakai <em> sweater </em> Ravenclaw dan didobeli jaket ternyata terlihat <em> less harm </em> daripada Kang Taehyun yang memakai seragam Quidditch. Rambutnya yang merah juga berantakan—<em>well, today is Sunday and no one cares about bad hair day. </em></p><p><em> Dan Thestrals</em>, Beomgyu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tidak akan ada yang mengira pemuda dengan rambut warna merah dan tubuh kurus yang terbungkus <em> sweater </em>biru tua bergaris abu-abu serta jaket hitam ini bisa melihat Thestrals. Mereka akan melihatnya sebagai seorang pemuda Ravenclaw biasa yang bisa membaca pikiran seseorang dengan sepasang matanya yang besar itu.</p><p>“Kenapa menatapku?”</p><p>“Huh?” Beomgyu mengerjap.</p><p>“Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?” tanya Taehyun blak-blakan, “kalau ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, katakan saja.”</p><p>“Sejak tadi kau mengamati Taehyun terus, Gyu,” sambung Soobin dengan senyum jahil. Beomgyu mengernyitkan kening melihat senyum Soobin; mungkin senyum itu didapatnya dari Yeonjun. “Tidak berkedip, pula. Kau sedang memikirkan apa?”</p><p>Belum sempat Beomgyu berkilah, Yeonjun ikut menceletuk iseng. “Ooh, aku tahu Beomgyu sedang memikirkan <em> apa</em>,” seringainya.</p><p>“Aku tidak—”</p><p>“Ooh, Beomgyu <em> hyung naksir </em>Taehyun, ya?” Kai memotong, bersekongkol dengan Yeonjun dan Soobin untuk meledek Beomgyu sekali lagi.</p><p>“Hei, bocah—”</p><p>“Ooh!”</p><p>Beomgyu menggeram. “Terserahlah!” serunya kesal. Ia pergi melangkah keluar Aula Besar, meninggalkan Yeonjun, Soobin, dan Kai yang tergelak keras dan Taehyun yang tidak berujar apapun. Pemuda itu melihat pada punggung si pemuda Gryffindor sampai menghilang dari pandangan kemudian berbalik pada sarapannya dan tiga orang yang masih tertawa penuh kemenangan itu.</p><p>“Kalian berlebihan,” Taehyun berkomentar datar.</p><p>“Tidak masalah, Beomgyu jarang marah terlalu lama,” sahut Yeonjun enteng.</p><p>Taehyun geleng-geleng kepala. Meskipun tidak disangkal ia tidak cukup nyaman mendapatkan tatapan mata yang intens dalam jarak dekat, diam-diam Taehyun menemukan Beomgyu yang memandanginya tanpa berkedip tadi sebagai sesuatu yang <em> endearing</em>.</p><p>“Aku sudah selesai,” ujar Taehyun, memutus pertengkaran kecil Soobin yang sedang berusaha menyuapkan brokoli pada Yeonjun yang mengelak tidak mau.</p><p>“Semoga beruntung di pertandingan sore nanti, Hyuka,” ia tersenyum, mengulurkan <em> fist bump </em> pada sahabatnya.</p><p>Kai menyambut <em> fist bump </em> dari Taehyun dengan seringai lebar. “Tentu! Sampai bertemu di pertandingan bulan Februari, <em> Seeker </em>Kang!”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Dasar menyebalkan,” Beomgyu menggerutu, berjalan dengan langkah menghentak menaiki tangga menuju lukisan The Fat Lady yang menjadi pintu masuk ke asramanya, “pantas kalau mereka pacaran. Dua orang menyebalkan jadi satu! Memang sudah paketnya!”</p><p>Sumpah serapah Beomgyu menarik perhatian para lukisan di sepanjang dinding, termasuk The Fat Lady yang sejak tadi sibuk bersolek di depan cermin tangannya yang mungil. Perempuan bertubuh gemuk dalam balutan gaun putih ala dewi Yunani itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kacanya pada wajah Beomgyu yang merengut. “<em>What's with sour face, my dear?"</em> tanya The Fat Lady.</p><p>“<em>Nothing, Ma’am</em>, <em> just my friends being dickheads,"</em> jawab Beomgyu setengah ketus.</p><p>“<em>Oh, that’s a strong word," </em>The Fat Lady tampak sedikit terkejut, kemudian kembali bersolek seolah lupa ada Beomgyu di sana.</p><p>Beomgyu mengerutkan keningnya, mulai kesal lagi. “<em>Madam, </em>biarkan aku masuk.”</p><p>“Mm-mm. <em> Password?"</em> tanya The Fat Lady tanpa menoleh dari kacanya.</p><p>“Aku murid Gryffindor, <em> Madam, </em>apakah kau tidak mengenal wajahku?” sungut Beomgyu sambil menunjuk wajahnya.</p><p>The Fat Lady menggeleng acuh. “Tetap saja, Nak. <em> Password?" </em></p><p>“Ugh…” memutar bola matanya malas, Beomgyu mengucapkan kata sandi Ruang Bersama Gryffindor, “<em>Fortuna Major." </em></p><p>Lukisan tidak terbuka. The Fat Lady malah sibuk membetulkan mahkota bunganya.</p><p>“<em>Fortuna Major," </em>ulang Beomgyu lebih keras, tetapi masih sama saja. Lukisan tidak terbuka.</p><p>“<em>Madam," </em> Beomgyu meradang. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah terkunci di luar. Tidak dengan hanya menggunakan <em> sweater </em> sementara dinding kastil Hogwarts terasa mulai lembap sehari-harinya. “Aku tidak pernah <em> ingat </em>kata sandinya sudah diganti.”</p><p>“<em>Oh, yeah</em>. Prefek tahun keenam sudah menempelkan kata sandi yang baru di papan tadi pagi,” kata The Fat Lady ringan, “dan dia bilang padaku kalau kata sandinya bukan <em> Fortuna Major </em> lagi. Sekarang, Nak, bila kau mau mendengarkan aku harus melatih teknik pernapasan dan suaraku. Orang bilang pagi hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berlatih vokal. <em> Ahem, ahem. </em>AAAAAAAAAAAA!”</p><p>Beomgyu meringis, buru-buru menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Suara The Fat Lady sama mengerikannya dengan terompet kematian. Lukisan-lukisan yang lain juga ikut menutup telinga, kecuali Sir Cardogan yang bertepuk tangan seperti sedang menonton penyanyi <em> opera </em>terbaik sepanjang masa.</p><p>Sarapannya belum habis, tiga teman dekatnya meledeknya habis-habisan, terkunci di luar karena tidak tahu kalau kata sandi sudah diganti tadi pagi, dan sekarang ia mendengar The Fat Lady menyanyi. Daripada terjebak di sini dan menunggu seorang anak Gryffindor datang entah sampai kapan, lebih baik Beomgyu pergi secepatnya dan pasrah pada kakinya mau pergi ke mana.</p><p>Intuisinya membawa Beomgyu melewati lapangan latihan terbang yang dipenuhi tim Quidditch Gryffindor menuju Hutan Terlarang. Beomgyu melambaikan tangan menyapa Hyunsuk yang membalasnya dengan senyum lebar dan lambaian tangan pula, kemudian fokus berlatih lagi. Meskipun namanya Hutan Terlarang tapi toh ada murid-murid yang bermain di sini dan di tepi Danau Hitam. Bahkan ada yang ikut merawat hewan-hewan ajaib seperti seseorang yang dilihatnya sekarang sedang memberi makan Thestrals.</p><p>“Ini yang kedua kali dan selalu kau.”</p><p>Beomgyu berjalan mendekat, mengeratkan <em> sweater</em>-nya karena angin musim gugur bulan Oktober menggigit tulang. “Daripada orang lain, kan,” katanya.</p><p>“Kenapa ada di sini?” Taehyun bertanya, tapi tidak menoleh pada lawan bicara. Ia sibuk melemparkan ikan tuna yang tadi didapatnya dari dapur untuk Thestrals yang berjalan ke sana ke mari sambil mengepakkan sayap kelelawar mereka.</p><p>“Eh, itu,” Beomgyu garuk-garuk kepala. Berpikir keras untuk menjawab dengan alasan yang lain, karena alasan yang sebenarnya sangat memalukan. “Aku hanya jalan-jalan pagi ke sini.”</p><p>“Jalan-jalan pagi? Bukan karena lupa kata sandi?” balas Taehyun, menepuk pelan sisi wajah seekor Thestral yang mendengus lembut setelah diberi makan seekor ikan tuna. “<em>Good girl," </em>gumamnya memuji.</p><p>“Huh?!” merasa jawaban Taehyun tepat sasaran, pipi Beomgyu langsung merah padam. <em> Bocah ini mengerikan sekali! Dia bisa membaca pikiran atau bagaimana, sih? </em>"Jalan-jalan kok,” katanya berkilah.</p><p>“Jalan-jalan tapi hanya memakai <em> sweater </em> yang sama seperti di Aula Besar, tidak membawa jaket, dan tidak membawa tongkat sihir untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu, <em> tentu saja</em>,” ujar Taehyun dengan nada sarkastik. Ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan seekor Thestral kecil kurus yang kepayahan melangkah mendekat sebelum memeluknya dan memberikan seekor ikan yang berukuran lebih kecil. “Makan yang banyak, tumbuh yang besar dan kuat,” katanya sambil menepuk kepala Thestral kecil itu.</p><p>Beomgyu melihat bagaimana Taehyun dengan telaten memberi makan para Thestrals, menepuk-nepuk perut mereka yang gemuk dan mengelus surai hitam mereka yang terlihat kaku. <em> He looks like he’s in home</em>, jadi Beomgyu memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga urusan Taehyun selesai baru mereka berbicara lagi.</p><p>“Profesor Taehyung yang memberimu tugas merawat hewan-hewan ini?” tanya Beomgyu, tersenyum ramah pada seekor Thestral kecil lain yang mendekat padanya dengan takut-takut. Ketika Thestral itu memberanikan diri untuk menempelkan kepala di kakinya, Beomgyu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memekik pelan. “<em>Aw, you’re so cute!</em>”</p><p>“Tidak. Aku cuma memberi mereka makan,” jawab Taehyun <em> matter-of-factly </em> dan Beomgyu bisa mengerti bahwa inilah gaya bicara Taehyun.</p><p>“Memancing ikan tuna sendiri?”</p><p>Taehyun menggeleng. "Ada ikan tuna sisa di dapur. Para <em>house elves </em>bilang aku boleh menggunakannya untuk makan Thestrals."</p><p>“Kapan-kapan kalau kau akan memberi makan Thestrals, ajak aku juga.”</p><p>Taehyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Beomgyu. Mendapati pemandangan Beomgyu sedang memeluk Thestral kecil yang kelihatan nyaman berada di dekatnya. Taehyun tersenyum tipis. Teringat pada malam ketika Beomgyu melihatnya mengobrol dengan Thestrals.</p><p>“Thestrals makhluk yang menggemaskan, <em> right, buddy?" </em> Beomgyu bertanya pada Thestral di pelukannya, yang mendengus pelan sebagai jawaban, “mereka makhluk yang lembut dan penyayang, aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang menjauhi makhluk ini cuma karena Thestrals bisa dilihat oleh mereka yang pernah melihat kematian. <em> I mean, they are such gentle creatures and also clever though they have grim and ghostly appearance. </em>Oh, lihatlah! Taehyun, dia suka kupeluk!”</p><p>Thestral kecil yang ada dalam pelukan Beomgyu tampak tenang dan tidak banyak protes. Kepalanya diistirahatkan di bahu si pemuda Choi. Beomgyu harus pintar-pintar menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit karena kelewat gemas.</p><p>“<em>People are scared of death,</em><em>" </em> Taehyun lagi-lagi bicara dengan nada <em> matter-of-factly </em> , “<em>they tried to keep themselves away from talking about death and doom. A bad omen, unlucky fate, misfortune. But after I witnessed my parents death, I think those people who are afraid of it are just… are just not ready to accept that death is a part of reality.</em>”</p><p>Beomgyu ngilu rasanya melihat sepasang mata Taehyun yang menerawang. Tidak menoleh, tidak bereaksi apapun ketika seekor Thestral remaja mendekat padanya, menggigit tali jaket hitamnya dan mengusal manja, ingin dielus. </p><p>“Mereka meninggal karena tugas, dalam pengejaran penyihir buronan Azkaban. Umurku baru 5 tahun,” Taehyun seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Beomgyu tapi tidak tersampaikan.</p><p>“<em>I’m sorry,</em>” sesal Beomgyu.</p><p>“Tak apa,” kata Taehyun, tapi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, “nenekku bilang tidak semua hal bisa kembali seperti semula. <em> Not every wound can be healed, not every empty void can be filled, not every bent can be fixed</em>. <em> Sometimes a part of you dies with them and you just have to move forward with it. </em>Kurasa konsep itu hanya bisa diterima oleh mereka yang pernah melihat kematian dan menerima kenyataan, bukan begitu?”</p><p>Beomgyu tercenung di tempatnya berdiri. Kata-kata Taehyun terlalu nyata dan terasa benar untuknya. Ia pernah berada di posisi Taehyun, <em>and accepting someone important's death in reality as we live in it is the hardest part.</em></p><p>“<em>I lost my Mum at age 9. She was so ill and weak and one day we couldn’t keep her anymore,"</em> kata Beomgyu pelan, “kurasa kau ada benarnya. Orang-orang yang pernah menyaksikan kematian dan menerima kenyataan bahwa ada satu bagian dari diri mereka yang ikut mati punya satu konsep yang sulit diterima oleh mereka yang belum pernah merasakan kehilangan.”</p><p>“Ya, dan karena semua orang tidak ingin membicarakan kematian dan kesialan <em> as much as befriending someone who can see Thestrals, </em>itulah mengapa aku nyaman bersama mereka,” Taehyun mengusap sayang surai hitam kaku seekor Thestral, “Thestrals tidak akan menjauh, Thestrals tidak akan menghakimimu karena kau bisa melihat mereka.”</p><p>Beomgyu terpengarah. Taehyun bilang pemuda itu nyaman bersama para Thestrals. Ia teringat pada pertemuan pertama mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu, ketika Beomgyu melihat Taehyun sedang tertawa karena dua Thestrals di belakangnya. Sapu terbangnya memang dibawa, mungkin sebagai pengalih perhatian jika ada seseorang yang memergokinya sedang mengobrol dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka lihat. Tetapi Beomgyu bisa melihatnya. Dua kuda Thestrals itu.</p><p>“Waktu itu,” Beomgyu menjeda beberapa jenak, “kau pergi keluar ke Hutan Terlarang dan menemui Thestrals?”</p><p>Taehyun mengangguk. Tahu ke mana topik pembicaraan yang dibawa Beomgyu. “Terbang dengan Thestrals membantuku lupa sejenak dengan masalah.”</p><p>“Sendirian?”</p><p>“Menurutmu?”</p><p>Beomgyu tersentak karena jawaban Taehyun. Sadar kalau pertanyaannya barusan terdengar tidak masuk akal. “<em>Hey, I know we don’t know each other that much but if you need someone to listen, I’d hear you, really,</em>” ujar Beomgyu pelan, ragu-ragu tetapi memberanikan diri untuk mencoba, terlihat dari jari-jarinya yang gugup memainkan ujung <em> sweater</em>-nya, <em>"no one</em> <em>deserves to be alone." </em></p><p>Taehyun menyunggingkan segaris senyum. <em>"Thank you for your consideration</em>."</p><p>Beomgyu sadar kalau Taehyun memiliki lesung di pipinya yang muncul setiap kali pemuda itu berbicara dan tersenyum, setipis apapun. Senyum Taehyun terlihat seribu kali lebih manis karena lesung pipi itu.</p><p>“Bukan apa-apa,” kata Beomgyu ikut tersenyum, merasa senang karena Taehyun tidak mencurigainya lagi seperti di meja sarapan tadi, “dan satu lagi, Taehyun.”</p><p>“Apa itu?”</p><p>Dengan Taehyun, tidak ada kalimat yang berbelit-belit. Semuanya terang-terangan dan tidak bertele-tele. Mereka baru bertemu tiga kali, tetapi di pertemuan yang barusan, melalui obrolan yang terasa mengalir begitu saja, Beomgyu tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya tinggal berharap apa yang akan ia katakan setelah ini tidak terdengar aneh di telinga Taehyun atau membuat pemuda itu memberikan punggung sebagai jawabannya.</p><p>“Bisakah kita berteman? Seperti kau dengan Kai, dan aku dengan Soobin <em> hyung </em> dan Yeonjun <em> hyung?" </em></p><p>Taehyun bergeming. Tidak segera memberi jawaban ya atau tidak, meninggalkan rasa waswas di hati Beomgyu. Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu mengambil tongkat sihirnya yang tersimpan di balik jaket, bergumam, "<em>Focillo</em>" dan cahaya oranye yang hangat muncul dari ujungnya. “Kau kedinginan, Beomgyu <em> hyung." </em></p><p>
  <em> Beomgyu takes that as a yes. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beomgyu ingat mereka berdua berbagi hal-hal yang sulit diterima orang lain, dan mungkin itulah sebabnya Taehyun percaya padanya. Because he understands him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! i'm sorry for late update hehe its almost a month lol anyway happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang sangat disayangkan adalah: hujan turun terlalu lebat di hari Minggu sore sehingga pertandingan Quidditch antara Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff diundur ke minggu kedua bulan November.</p><p>Sebenarnya tidak masalah karena empat pertandingan selanjutnya akan dilakukan setelah tahun baru. Tidak perlu juga melakukan perubahan jadwal untuk pertandingan yang akan datang. Tim Quidditch dari kedua belah pihak jadi punya waktu latihan ekstra, meski ada juga yang jadi <em>anxious. </em>Kai adalah salah satunya.</p><p>Sebagai Prefek sekaligus <em> hyung, </em>Soobin berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membantu agar perasaan <em> anxious </em> yang melanda Kai jadi berkurang. Soobin maklum karena pertandingan Quidditch tahun ini adalah pertandingan pertama Kai sebagai <em> Beater. </em>  Sama dengan Taehyun yang ditunjuk sebagai <em> Seeker. </em>Wajar kalau Kai merasa gugup dan khawatir, dan jadi sulit tidur saat malam tiba.</p><p>Efek dari <em>anxious-</em>nya adalah seperti pagi hari ini. Kedua mata anak itu hampir tidak bisa dibuka karena mengantuk. Menyuapkan <em> Scotch egg </em>saja hampir menabrak hidungnya. Beomgyu, yang mampir ke meja makan Hufflepuff karena khawatir setelah mendengar kabar tentang Kai dari Taehyun, mengerutkan kening merasa simpati.</p><p>“Hyuka, mulutmu di sini,” Soobin mengarahkan sendok ke depan mulut Kai, hampir tertawa karena kejadian barusan, “buka matamu. Jangan makan sambil tidur.”</p><p>“Dia tidur jam berapa?” tanya Yeonjun, berpikir tentang ramuan apa yang bisa dibuatnya untuk membantu meredakan kegugupan yang dialami Kai.</p><p>“Jam empat pagi, kata teman-teman sekamarnya,” jawab Soobin, matanya tak lepas dari Kai yang memilih untuk tidak menghabiskan sarapannya dan tidur, “sudah tiga hari ini Kai jadi <em>insomnia."</em></p><p>“Wah, parah,” gumam Yeonjun.</p><p>“Selain <em> insomnia, </em>Kai juga jadi punya kebiasaan menyobek kertas,” tambah Taehyun, mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tas milik Kai untuk ditunjukkan halaman-halaman yang disobek ujungnya oleh anak itu. “Kurasa dia butuh bantuan ramuan.”</p><p>“<em>Draught of Peace,</em>” celetuk Beomgyu, yang sejak tadi sudah kepikiran ramuan ini untuk membantu si bocah Hufflepuff yang malang. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Taehyun yang langsung mengangguk seakan-akan ia bisa membaca rencana di pikiran Beomgyu. “Kita bisa meramu <em> Draught of Peace, </em>setidaknya ramuan itu bisa membantu mengurangi kegugupannya.”</p><p>“Bahan-bahannya? Kalian bisa dapat dari mana?” tanya Soobin, “kalian tahu kan, meramu ramuan tanpa pengawasan profesor itu tidak diperbolehkan.”</p><p>Beomgyu dan Taehyun bertukar pandang lagi. Jujur Beomgyu hanya memikirkan satu cara: menyelinap ke kelas Ramuan yang dikunci ketika malam hari tiba. Kalau Soobin mendengar cara ini, bisa-bisa mereka berdua dilaporkan ke Prefek asrama masing-masing.</p><p>“Menyelinap ke kelas Ramuan,” jawab Taehyun enteng, benar-benar tanpa beban. Beomgyu melongo. Pikiran mereka sama lagi.</p><p>
  <em> Great minds think alike. </em>
</p><p>“Hah?” Soobin langsung membelalakkan mata, “menyelinap ke kelas Ramuan? Malam hari?”</p><p>“Tentu saja, Soobin <em> hyung. </em>Kelas-kelas hanya kosong di malam hari. Kalau kau tidak mau kami keluar dari asrama di atas jam 10 malam, kami bisa membuat ramuannya saat makan malam berlangsung,” ujar Taehyun berusaha meyakinkan, “kami butuh kooperasi darimu supaya tidak melaporkan rencana ini ke Prefek Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin.”</p><p>Soobin tampak ragu-ragu. Jelas ia ingin berpartisipasi membantu Kai, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin teman-temannya melanggar peraturan. “Apakah tidak ada waktu lain? Sore hari, misalnya?”</p><p>“Bukannya kalau sore hari kelas Ramuan dipakai untuk anak-anak tahun keenam dan ketujuh yang mengambil <em> election class </em>Ramuan?” Taehyun balik bertanya, “tidak mungkin ada kelas yang kosong, dan tidak mungkin juga kita meramu di luar pelajaran secara terang-terangan.”</p><p>Jawaban Taehyun semuanya masuk akal. Beomgyu dan Yeonjun tidak perlu ikut memikirkan alasan karena Taehyun sudah angkat bicara lebih dulu. Yang perlu dibujuk sekarang adalah Soobin supaya Prefek Hufflepuff yang satu itu bisa lebih longgar soal melanggar peraturan kecil.</p><p>“Demi Hyuka,” Yeonjun bersuara, merangkul Soobin dari belakang dan bersikap seolah-olah ia adalah seorang ayah yang tidak punya jalan lain untuk menyelamatkan putranya yang terkena <em> insomnia </em>parah. Beomgyu meringis geli melihat tingkah sepasang kekasih di depannya ini. “Biarkan Taehyun dan Beomgyu yang membuat ramuannya. Kau tidak perlu datang ke kelas. Semakin sedikit orang yang melanggar peraturan, semakin tipis kemungkinan mereka ketahuan.”</p><p>Taehyun dan Yeonjun tos di udara. <em> Great minds think alike indeed. </em></p><p>Setelah beberapa saat diam menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Soobin mengangguk setuju. “Baiklah kalau begitu,” katanya, yang disambut <em> yes </em> tak bersuara dari Yeonjun, senyuman lebar dari Taehyun, dan helaan napas lega dari Beomgyu. “Demi Hyuka. Pastikan kalian meramunya dengan benar. <em> Draught of Peace </em>cukup sulit untuk diramu kalau cuma mengandalkan buku saja.”</p><p>Taehyun mengetuk pelipisnya dua kali. “Ravenclaw di sini, tidak masalah.”</p><p>Yeonjun berdiri kemudian bertepuk tangan. Masalah izin dari Soobin sudah beres dan Taehyun siap meramu <em> Draught of Peace </em> dibantu Beomgyu. Tugasnya tadi hanya perlu meyakinkan Soobin soal perizinan melanggar peraturan dan semuanya berjalan lancar. "<em>Okay</em><em>, boys, enough with potion talk. </em>Kita semua ada kelas hari ini, kan?”</p><p>“Beomgyu, ayo.”</p><p>Seseorang memanggil nama Beomgyu dan ada Hyunsuk yang sejak tadi sudah siap berangkat berdiri tak jauh darinya. Beomgyu mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada empat orang yang lain. “Aku berangkat dulu!” pamitnya.</p><p>“Aku juga,” Yeonjun beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil kesempatan untuk mengecup pipi Soobin yang menghasilkan pekikan kecil dari yang pipinya dicium, "<em>don't </em> <em> be so tense, babe, everything will be okay," </em>ujarnya menenangkan lalu menepuk kepala kekasihnya dengan lembut.</p><p>Taehyun menyipitkan mata <em> in disgust. "You </em> <em> guys do have lots of PDA," </em>komentarnya.</p><p>"<em>He's </em> <em> my boyfie, of course we do," </em>balas Yeonjun sambil menjulurkan lidah, “bilang saja iri.”</p><p>Mendengus, Taehyun segera membangunkan Kai yang sejak tadi ketiduran di meja makan selama teman-temannya membicarakan soal <em> Draught of Peace.</em> “Bangun, Hyuka. Jam pertama kita kelas Sejarah Sihir.”</p><p>Kai berjengit bangun seperti disetrum. “Kelas Sejarah Sihir?! Profesor Binns?!”</p><p>Taehyun berdecak. “Kita sudah dua bulan di tahun keempat, Hyuka, kau tidak ingat juga?”</p><p>Sementara Kai tampak kusut dan nelangsa, pusing karena bangun tiba-tiba, Yeonjun dan Soobin kompak terbahak. "<em>Good luck, kids!</em><em>"</em> seru keduanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Oh, pasti mereka berangkat ke kelas bersama seperti biasanya.</p><p>Semua orang tahu Profesor Cuthbert Binns yang mengajar kelas Sejarah Sihir adalah profesor yang paling <em> nyentrik: </em> bukan <em> nyentrik </em> soal dandanannya atau tingkahnya. <em> Nyentrik-</em>nya adalah karena Profesor Binns sejatinya sudah mati, tapi hantunya masih mengajar sebagai profesor. Terdengar tidak masuk akal tapi juga sebenarnya masuk akal karena di Hogwarts pun hantu-hantu asrama seperti Nick Si Kepala Hampir Putus di asrama Gryffindor, Baron Berdarah di asrama Slytherin, Rahib Gendut di asrama Hufflepuff, dan Nona Kelabu di asrama Ravenclaw juga sering berkeliaran sesuka hati seolah-olah mereka masih hidup. Jadi, bayangkan saja rasanya diajar oleh hantu profesor yang sudah sangat, sangat tua: <em> membosankan setengah mati. </em></p><p>Kelas Sejarah Sihir terletak di lantai satu. Isi kelasnya dipenuhi buku-buku sejarah di dunia sihir, dan menurut anak-anak, atmosfernya membuat mengantuk. Setiap kali pelajaran Sejarah Sihir berlangsung, tidak ada kepala yang tegak memperhatikan, bahkan anak-anak Ravenclaw atau Slytherin sekalipun. Profesor Binns pun seakan-akan tidak peduli ada yang mendengarkannya mengoceh atau tidak. Toh, beliau juga sudah tidak dibayar.</p><p>Kursi di kelas Sejarah Sihir ditata satu kursi untuk satu anak. Tapi karena Profesor Binns belum datang—atau lebih tepatnya, belum <em> tampak</em>—maka seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, mereka duduk menghadap teman-temannya untuk mengobrol. Taehyun duduk di sebelah jendela, di belakangnya Kai sudah mendengkur lagi. Kasihan anak itu, tidurnya tidak nyenyak karena <em> insomnia. </em></p><p>“Sepertinya kita harus melakukan ritual untuk mendoakan jiwa Profesor Binns supaya beliau tenang di alam sana tanpa harus terbebani mengajar Pemberontakan Goblin di hari Rabu jam pertama hingga jam ketiga,” gurau Taehyun. Sarkastik dan blak-blakan seperti biasa.</p><p>“Ngawur!” tawa Yeojin.</p><p>“Tapi aku setuju. Profesor sangat membosankan!” seru Lena, lengkap dengan hela napas berlebihan.</p><p>“Profesor Binns meninggal di tahun 1970, itupun katanya sudah tua sekali. Sekitar 85 tahun, kalau tidak salah ingat?” lanjut Junho, tidak sadar kalau Profesor Binns sudah duduk di kursinya setelah menembus dinding. Tidak ada murid yang sadar sama sekali karena tentu saja, menembus dinding tidak memiliki suara. “Coba hitung sampai tahun 2020. Sudah 135 tahun! Satu abad lebih!”</p><p>“Dan beliau masih cinta dengan kursi tuanya yang reot,” timpal Eunsang.</p><p>“Ya. Dan saya belum berencana untuk mundur dari posisi mengajar kalau kalian saja masih salah menyebutkan siapa pemimpin Pemberontakan Goblin.”</p><p>Suara Profesor Binns yang serak seperti kakek tua mengejutkan seisi kelas. Anak-anak kalang kabut kembali ke kursi masing-masing. Taehyun (agak panik) membangunkan Kai yang tidur, kemudian saling bertukar lirikan mata dengan Junho yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tertawa ditahan karena <em> inside jokes </em>mereka barusan.</p><p>“Sekarang, buka buku Sejarah Sihir halaman 143. Pemberontakan Goblin.”</p><p>Hampir seisi kelas mengeluarkan suara protesan. Mereka sudah mendengar penjelasan tentang Pemberontakan Goblin ini sebanyak seratus kali—rasa-rasanya. Tapi Profesor Binns tetap mengoceh dengan suaranya yang serak dan gemetar karena pita suaranya pun sudah ikut tua. <em> Tahun 1612 adalah awal mula pemberontakan. Tahun 1752 pemberontakan terjadi lagi. Kementerian Sihir gagal mengatasi pemberontakan yang berakhir mundurnya Menteri Albert Boot dan diganti dengan Menteri Basil Flack. </em>Begitu seterusnya.</p><p>Taehyun memijit pelipisnya. Di belakangnya, Kai sudah tidur lagi seperti di kamarnya sendiri.</p><p>Dan begitulah kelas Sejarah Sihir yang membosankan berlangsung selama 3 jam pertama di hari Rabu.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ugh...”</p><p>Beomgyu sedang berhati-hati memindahkan Screechsnap muda ke dalam pot yang baru ketika telinganya mendengar gerutuan "<em>ugh...</em>" dari Hyunsuk yang keseribu kali.</p><p>“Jangan menggerutu terus, Hyunsuk,” kata Beomgyu tanpa menatap pemuda tinggi di sebelahnya, yang sejak tadi menatap tanaman Screechsnap-nya dengan alis bertaut tajam, “cepat selesaikan Screechsnap-mu. Sebentar lagi makan siang.”</p><p>“Aku tidak suka Screechsnap,” keluh Hyunsuk, lagi, dan Beomgyu sudah mendengar ini untuk yang ke-sejuta kalinya, “wajah mereka jelek sekali.”</p><p>Screechsnap di pot milik Hyunsuk ikut merengut semakin dalam.</p><p>“Jangan merengut padaku,” Hyunsuk mendelik pada Screechsnap-nya, bermaksud untuk mengintimidasi dan membuat mereka menurut untuk diam ketika Hyunsuk memindahkan Screechsnap miliknya ke dalam pot yang baru.</p><p>“Ah, selesai,” tidak mengindahkan keluhan Hyunsuk, Beomgyu tersenyum puas pada hasil kerjanya. Screechsnap-nya tidak rewel ketika harus dipindahkan ke dalam pot yang baru, dan tidak pula menjerit. Di sekelilingnya, ada beberapa anak yang kesulitan memindahkan Screechsnap karena tanaman milik mereka menjerit keras sekali dan jeritan Screechsnap, meskipun tidak membuat yang mendengar pingsan seperti jeritan Mandrake, tetapi sama-sama menulikan telinga.</p><p>“Bagaimana sih, caramu melakukannya?” tanya Hyunsuk tidak mengerti. Screechsnap milik Beomgyu seakan tertidur pulas, bahkan mereka tersenyum dengan mata dipejamkan dan Hyunsuk merinding sendiri melihatnya. Berbeda dengan tanaman Screechsnap-nya yang sama-sama terpejam tapi mereka merengut dalam.</p><p>“Wajah mereka seperti bayi tua.”</p><p>“Hus!” Beomgyu menyikut Hyunsuk yang sudah kelewatan cerewetnya, “semakin kau mengejek mereka, semakin kau ditolak dan semakin lama kita makan siang! Jadi cepatlah!”</p><p>Hyunsuk menghela napas panjang tidak rela. Ditatapnya Beomgyu dengan jurus tatapan mata seekor anak anjing. “Gyu-<em>ya</em>…”</p><p>“Tidak.”</p><p>“Bomu-<em>chan</em>…”</p><p>Beomgyu mendelik. “Hyunsuk, <em> the hell you called me what?" </em></p><p>"<em>Well,</em> <em> that’s how those Japanese girls called you," </em> Hyunsuk mengedikkan bahu, "<em>and I think it's cute</em><em>. </em>Bantu aku? Ya, ya, ya?”</p><p>“Tidak mau,” tukas Beomgyu dengan nada final, melirik pada seorang perempuan gemuk berjubah cokelat di kepala meja, “Profesor Hilda mengawasimu. Cepatlah!”</p><p>Hyunsuk mengerang, tapi tidak melawan juga. Ia mengambil sekop kecilnya dengan terpaksa kemudian menatap Screechsnap dengan tatapan benci. Beomgyu berdiri bersandar di sebelahnya dengan kedua lengan dilipat di depan dada.</p><p>“Screechsnap-nya tidak akan berpindah kalau kau cuma menatapnya, Hyunsik-ie,” kata Beomgyu mulai lelah dan perutnya keroncongan, “cobalah untuk bersikap lembut kepada mereka. Screechsnap sensitif dengan perlakuan kasar.”</p><p>“Ugh, merepotkan sekali,” gerutu Hyunsuk. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk menyendok tanah dengan sekop di tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya berjaga-jaga apabila Screechsnap hampir jatuh dari sekop.</p><p>Ajaib. Screechsnap di potnya tidak berteriak melengking seperti Screechsnap milik yang lain.</p><p>Hyunsuk melirik Beomgyu takut-takut. Masih ngeri kalau tiba-tiba Screechsnap-nya menjerit dan ia menjatuhkan tumbuhan itu ke lantai.</p><p><em> "Way to go, Hyunsik-ie!" </em>bisik Beomgyu dengan mata berbinar-binar, “kau pasti bisa!”</p><p>Screechsnap milik Hyunsuk berhasil dipindahkan ke pot yang baru dan berita bagusnya, tanaman bebungaan itu tidak menjerit sama sekali. Si pemuda tinggi menghapus peluh dengan gaya seakan-akan ia baru saja mengambil ranting Pohon Dedalu Raksasa tanpa terkena hantaman batang pohonnya. “Ternyata mudah juga,” katanya penuh gaya.</p><p>Beomgyu memutar bola matanya malas. Melipat apron kotor dan sarung tangan di atas meja. “Siapa suruh mengeluh duluan.”</p><p>Hyunsuk menyeringai.</p><p>“Beomgyu! Hyunsuk! Kalian sudah selesai?” teriak Jeongin di pintu masuk. Ada Ryujin dan Wonjin juga di sebelahnya. Beomgyu membalasnya dengan acungan jempol.</p><p>Setelah menempelkan plat nama di pot masing-masing dan menyimpan Screechsnap di Rumah Herbologi Nomor 2, Hyunsuk dan Beomgyu bergegas pergi ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang mengikuti langkah Jeongin, Ryujin dan Wonjin. Digerus teori dan praktek sejak pukul 8 pagi hingga 12 siang jelas bukan hal yang mudah.</p><p>“Selamat makan!” Jeongin menyuapkan sesendok <em> Sheperd’s pie </em> ke dalam mulutnya. Pemuda bermata rubah itu membelalak kaget merasakan gurih daging dan renyahnya kulit <em> Sheperd’s pie </em>yang meledak di lidah.</p><p>“Wow, ini <em> Sheperd’s pie </em> terenak yang pernah ada,” gumam Hyunsuk, menoleh pada Beomgyu di sebelahnya yang memilih <em> macaroni cheese, </em>“cobalah.”</p><p>"<em>Oof," </em>Ryujin bergumam kecil, hampir mendengus. Gadis berambut pendek warna merah muda itu mengalihkan wajah ke arah lain seperti seseorang yang menyembunyikan tawa.</p><p>Jeongin mengunyah <em> Sheperd’s pie-</em>nya sambil mengamati Hyunsuk yang menyuapkan sesendok pai daging pada Beomgyu kemudian tersenyum kecil. Wonjin yang duduk di sebelah Jeongin menatap dua orang di depannya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.</p><p>“Beomgyu, Hyunsuk.”</p><p>Dua orang yang dipanggil namanya kompak mengangkat kepala.</p><p>“Kalian pacaran?”</p><p>Beomgyu melotot. Hyunsuk kontan terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak daging. Pertanyaan Wonjin terlalu tiba-tiba dan tidak disangka-sangka. “Maaf membuat kalian kaget, tapi aku cuma meneruskan pertanyaan dari Guanlin dan dua gadis dari Slytherin dan Hufflepuff yang <em> naksir </em> berat dengan Beomgyu,” lanjut Wonjin, kali ini lengkap dengan seringai lebar, “kalian <em> betulan </em>pacaran, ya?”</p><p>“Siapa yang bilang!” sergah Hyunsuk cepat kemudian batuk-batuk lagi, “apa pula buktinya kalau aku dan si pendek ini pacaran?”</p><p>“Aku tidak pendek!” protes Beomgyu.</p><p>
  <em>"Well, but you are OBVIOUSLY shorter than me."</em>
</p><p>“Kata si gadis Hufflepuff, kalian dekat sekali. Kemana-mana sering bersama,” jawab Wonjin sambil mengedikkan bahu, “berangkat ke kelas bersama, makan di Aula Besar bersama, dan hari ini aku baru sadar kalian juga mengerjakan tugas Screechsnap bersama.”</p><p>Hyunsuk dan Beomgyu kompak menggeleng kuat-kuat. Langsung mengambil jarak lebih besar.</p><p>“Memangnya kalau dua orang sering pergi bersama bisa dibilang pacaran?” Beomgyu protes lagi, melirik Hyunsuk dengan sadis yang dibalas lirikan sama sadisnya.</p><p>“Aku juga punya laporan,” Ryujin ikut nimbrung setelah berhasil mengatasi tawanya yang mengancam keluar, “kemarin ada beberapa anak kelas tiga yang bertanya apakah Beomgyu punya pacar. Kujawab kenapa dan mereka bilang dengan wajah sedih kalau Beomgyu sering bersama dengan kau,” Ryujin menunjuk Hyunsuk dengan garpunya, “dan mereka patah hati—oh, ya Tuhan.”</p><p>Ryujin berakhir tergelak keras.</p><p>“Anak kelas tiganya perempuan? Atau laki-laki? Atau keduanya?” tanya Wonjin penasaran.</p><p>"<em>Of course both</em>," jawab Ryujin di sela-sela tawanya, “apalagi katanya bulan Desember nanti bakal ada Yule Ball.”</p><p>Jeongin batal menyuapkan pai ke mulutnya. “Yule Ball? Tahun ini ada Yule Ball?”</p><p>Ryujin mengangguk. “Yang kudengar dari gadis-gadis Hufflepuff sih, begitu. Di kamar asrama gadis Gryffindor juga mulai ramai. Kalau dipikir-pikir masuk akal juga, karena Yule Ball diadakan 4 tahun sekali, dan Yule Ball terakhir dilangsungkan ketika kita, anak-anak tahun kelima, jadi anak tahun pertama. Aku yakin Beomgyu akan mulai mendapatkan ‘teror’ di bulan November. <em>People will try to ask you to be their partner, I place my bet.</em> <em>So, pretty boy, hang in there," </em>lanjut gadis itu sambil mengerling jenaka.</p><p>Wonjin mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. “Menurutku juga begitu. Beomgyu cukup populer di sekolah. Ingat ketika di tahun ketiga dulu ada senior perempuan tahun keempat yang mengajak dia untuk <em> blind date </em>di Hogsmeade?”</p><p>Ah, mimpi buruk. Jika apa yang Ryujin dan Wonjin katakan adalah benar, Beomgyu tidak bisa membayangkan ada berapa banyak undangan dan ajakan yang ditolaknya. Yule Ball diadakan 4 tahun sekali. Beomgyu memang belum pernah merasakan Yule Ball, karena dulu di tahun pertamanya murid-murid yang lebih muda tidak diperbolehkan untuk ikut. Tapi setelah Wonjin menyebutkan <em> blind date</em>, Beomgyu jadi teringat pada pengalaman kencan pertamanya di tahun ketiga <em> and it’s not a pleasant experience because his date almost went for a kiss on the lips without his consent and Beomgyu hated that. </em></p><p>Sekujur tubuh Beomgyu panas-dingin rasanya mengingat kejadian buruk itu. Darahnya bergejolak. Tidak. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak akan datang ke Yule Ball.</p><p>“Aku tidak akan datang ke Yule Ball.”</p><p>Empat orang di sana langsung berhenti makan. “<em>Apa?</em>” tanya Jeongin, minta diulangi. Bukan karena ia tidak dengar; tapi karena ia tidak percaya Beomgyu sudah membuat keputusan secepat ini.</p><p>Beomgyu mendorong piring <em> macaroni cheese-</em>nya menjauh. Menumpukan badannya ke depan. Ditatapnya keempat sahabatnya bergantian dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan. “Kalian dengar aku. Aku tidak akan datang ke Yule Ball,” katanya mutlak, “aku. Tidak. Akan. Datang. Ke. Yule Ball.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Nice catch!" </em>
</p><p>Taehyun merasakan kebanggaan mengaliri tubuhnya saat tangan kirinya berhasil menangkap bola golf yang dilemparkan Serim sebagai pengganti Golden Snitch (Golden Snitch punya kemampuan <em> flesh memories, </em>  artinya Golden Snitch bisa mengingat sentuhan pertama dari seseorang yang pertama kali menangkapnya dan akan selalu kembali pada seseorang itu, karena itulah bola golf adalah pengganti yang tepat). Si pemuda berambut merah mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk <em> high five </em>dengan Serim. Kapten Quidditch-nya tampak puas dengan hasil latihan Quidditch sore ini. “Kau sudah mulai menguasai medan, Taehyun,” kata Serim setelah menjejakkan kaki di tanah, “pertandingan selanjutnya aku yakin kau yang akan menangkap Golden Snitch.”</p><p>Taehyun tersenyum sungkan. “Terima kasih, Kapten,” katanya. Meski seragam Quidditch-nya terasa pengap karena keringat dan panas bercampur udara dingin sore hari, pujian Serim seakan jadi penyegar. Serim menepuk bahunya bangga kemudian memanggil anggota tim yang lain untuk evaluasi latihan.</p><p>“Euiwoong dan Hyojung, pukulan kalian harus lebih keras lagi. Buat momentum yang lama untuk tim, sekaligus membuat <em> Chaser </em>lawan langsung jatuh dari sapunya. Jo dan Sihyeon, jangan lupa gunakan taktik yang kalian kembangkan barusan setelah kita unggul 20 poin. Buat jarak poin kita dengan poin lawan lebih lebar lagi.”</p><p>“<em>Roger!</em>" sahut Sihyeon semangat lalu <em> high five </em>dengan Jo. Yakin sekali mereka bisa mengegolkan banyak Quaffle sebagai bentuk antisipasi apabila Taehyun kurang beruntung lagi mendapatkan Golden Snitch, tapi juga bisa menyumbang bonus poin yang besar sekali bila Taehyun berhasil.</p><p>“Pertahanan Renjun jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Fokuslah di jarak 3 meter dari <em> ring,</em> tidak perlu jauh-jauh supaya kau punya waktu yang banyak untuk mencegah Quaffle-nya membobol <em> ring </em>kita.”</p><p><em> “Noted, Cap!</em>" Renjun membentuk gestur hormat.</p><p>“Taehyun, tangkapanmu sudah jauh lebih akurat dan kau juga lebih percaya diri. Sekarang yang perlu jadi sorotan adalah taktik terbangmu supaya tidak menggunakan cara sembrono seperti pertandingan kemarin. Mudah-mudahan kita menang di dua pertandingan selanjutnya dan merebut Piala Quidditch dari Slytherin.”</p><p>Yang lain menganggukkan kepala penuh keyakinan dan wajah-wajah mereka serius, tetapi Sihyeon diikuti tawa kecil. “Taruhan dari tahun kelima dulu masih berjalan juga?”</p><p>Serim mendengus. “Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Yeonjun, Woojin, dan Hangyul,” katanya malas. Taehyun sedikit terkesima mengetahui kedekatan empat kapten Quidditch ini. <em> Seventh years are the coolest dudes. </em></p><p>Setelah evaluasi sore selesai, tim Quidditch Ravenclaw kembali ke kastil. Mereka masuk melalui gerbang di belakang bangunan perpustakaan. Ada banyak murid yang berlalu lalang di lapangan sekitar perpustakaan dan di Halaman Tengah. Kelompok-kelompok belajar tersebar memenuhi halaman, beberapa ada yang duduk melingkar bukan untuk belajar tapi mengobrol ringan menikmati sore hari bulan November yang mendung dan berangin, bersama termos-termos teh hangat di tangan. Taehyun melemparkan senyum tipis pada beberapa orang yang menyapanya, kebanyakan adalah anak-anak Hufflepuff, kemudian matanya menangkap figur kecil terbungkus jubah hangat sekolah mereka yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil bersandar pada pilar. Figur itu sedang fokus pada buku tebal di tangannya, tidak terganggu <em> chit-chat </em>ringan anak-anak yang berlalu lalang. Ditepuknya bahu Renjun yang berjalan di sebelahnya, menarik perhatian pemuda yang lebih tua.</p><p>“Renjun <em> hyung</em>, kurasa aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat ke asrama,” kata Taehyun, menunjuk ke suatu arah dengan ibu jarinya melewati bahu, “aku harus bertemu temanku dulu. Urusan tugas sekolah,” tambahnya beralasan.</p><p>Renjun, yang memang bukan tipikal orang gampang penasaran dengan urusan orang lain, mengangguk mengiyakan. “Asal kau tidak seenaknya menghilang dan melewatkan makan malam,” katanya setengah menyindir. Taehyun menyeringai, Renjun melanjutkan langkah dan Taehyun berputar pada tumitnya mengubah arah tujuan.</p><p>Sosok tadi masih fokus pada buku yang dibacanya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari Taehyun duduk di sebelahnya. Mendengarkan dirinya komat-kamit, “Alpha Ursa Minor letaknya paling ujung, 1 derajat kurang dari titik 90 derajat bintang Kutub Utara Polaris, berarti yang ini diberi tanda Alpha. Lalu Gamma-nya di garis 70 derajat…, duh, yang mana, sih?”</p><p>“Dua garis melintang ke bawah dari lingkar 90 derajat Kutub Utara,” Taehyun menjawab.</p><p>“Ya ampun!” sosok tadi terkejut bukan main karena komat-kamitnya dijawab seseorang, "<em>bloody hell, Kang Taehyun!"</em></p><p>Taehyun tergelak puas. Sudah tahu akan jadi begini, tapi tetap saja lucu di matanya. “Jangan terlalu serius, Beomgyu <em> hyung,</em>" selorohnya iseng.</p><p>Beomgyu, figur kecil terbungkus jubah hangat dan syal Gryffindor yang membuat Taehyun urung kembali ke asramanya, bersungut-sungut kesal sebagai bentuk dongkol karena dikejutkan ketika sedang pusing mengerjakan <em> star chart</em><em>.</em> “Kau memutus konsentrasiku, Taehyun,” gerutu Beomgyu, “aku sudah sakit kepala dengan tugas Astronomi ini dan kau seenaknya mengagetkanku!”</p><p>Tertawa kecil dengan seringai tak bersalah, Taehyun membalas, “Maaf, <em> hyung.</em> Sini, biar kubantu mengerjakan map bintangnya.”</p><p>“Tidak perlu,” Beomgyu menarik gulungan perkamen map bintang dan buku tebal Astronomi-nya menjauh dari yang lebih muda, “harus kukerjakan sendiri atau kalau tidak O.W.L-ku bisa dapat <em> Troll.” </em></p><p>“Baiklah,” Taehyun mengalah daripada ribut lagi dengan kakak kelas Gryffindor-nya ini, “Astronomi termasuk mudah, kok.”</p><p>Beomgyu mendongak. Matanya nyalang.</p><p>
  <em> Ups, salah bicara lagi.</em>
</p><p>“Jangan samakan kapasitas kepala Gryffindor-ku dengan kepala Ravenclaw-mu, ya, Kang Taehyun-<em>ssi.</em>"</p><p>Ekspresi di wajah Taehyun berubah datar. “Tidak semua Ravenclaw jago Astronomi, <em> hyung</em>.”</p><p>“Tapi tetap saja. Kau <em> Ravenclaw,</em> aku <em> Gryffindor</em><em>,</em>" Beomgyu memberi penekanan, “kata sandi di pintu masuk asrama kita saja berbeda. Kalian memakai teka-teki dan kami memilih untuk mengingat kata sandi konyol.”</p><p>Bicara tentang kata sandi, Taehyun jadi teringat pada kejadian Beomgyu yang terkunci di depan asramanya sendiri karena tidak tahu kalau kata sandinya sudah diubah. “Apa contoh kata sandi konyolnya?”</p><p>“Yang terbaru sangat, sangat, <em> sangat </em> konyol,” dengus Beomgyu, diikuti gerutuan pelan, "<em>duh, aku benci Astronomi," </em>sambil menggulung perkamen map bintangnya, “aku tidak tahu dari mana Prefek tahun keenam mendapatkan ide ini, tapi kau pernah dengar <em> hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia?"</em></p><p>Reaksi pertama Taehyun adalah: “Apa?” dengan kedua mata membulat kaget.</p><p>Tidak jauh berbeda dari Beomgyu, sebenarnya. Pertama kali Beomgyu mendengar kata sandi baru ini diucapkan oleh salah seorang anak tahun keempat, yang untungnya lewat di detik-detik krisis Beomgyu, ia juga tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. <em>“</em><em>Hippopotomonstrosesqui—"</em></p><p>
  <em> Tunggu sebentar. </em>
</p><p>“Kenapa aku jadi membocorkan kata sandinya?!” Beomgyu memekik, baru sadar ia terpancing pertanyaan Taehyun tentang contoh kata sandi konyol. Kenapa pula yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah kata sandi yang baru? Gryffindor punya banyak kata sandi aneh yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi, dan kata sandi pintu asrama tidak boleh disebarkan begitu saja. <em> Dasar Beomgyu bodoh kuadrat! </em></p><p>“Apa tadi <em>Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia?"</em> ulang Taehyun, lancar sekali, tidak terpengaruh Beomgyu yang menyuruhnya melupakan <em> hippopotalamus—</em>terserahlah, “apa itu artinya?”</p><p><em> Fucking Ravenclaw, </em>batin Beomgyu. “Aku tidak tahu. Lupakan saja,” bantah pemuda itu sambil membereskan barang bawaannya.</p><p>Melihat gerak-gerik Beomgyu yang hendak menyudahi obrolan secara sepihak, Taehyun buru-buru menahan. "<em>H</em><em>yung, </em>kita belum bicara soal ramuan untuk Hyuka.”</p><p>Niat Beomgyu untuk kabur dari sana menguap. Pemuda itu urung bangkit dari duduknya.</p><p>“Kita tidak bisa pergi ke kelas bersama-sama. Bisa ada yang curiga. Jadi kupikir, kita harus punya isyarat juga untuk memastikan apakah yang ada di kelas atau yang datang ke kelas adalah kau atau aku,” cerocos Taehyun.</p><p>Beomgyu mengerutkan kening. “Memangnya kapan kita membuat ramuannya?”</p><p>“Hari ini.”</p><p>“Hari ini?”</p><p>“Iya.”</p><p>“Malam ini?”</p><p>“Tentu saja. Waktu makan malam. Kita membicarakan tentang proyek ramuan ini tadi pagi. Kalau menunggu besok malam, rasanya terlalu lama. Hyuka <em> keburu </em>parah.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. </em>
</p><p>Air muka Beomgyu mendadak tegang. Sesuatu pasti membuatnya terburu-buru mendadak. Terbukti dari ia mengeluarkan lagi perkamen <em> star chart</em>-nya dan buku tebal Astronomi kemudian menulis dengan kecepatan tinggi ditambah jari-jarinya gemetar memegang pena <em> quill</em>.</p><p>Taehyun mengerjap bingung. “Ada apa, hyung?"</p><p>“Tugas remedial Astronomi-ku dikumpulkan setelah makan malam. Kalau kita membuat ramuan untuk Hyuka malam ini, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas remedial sialan ini dan nilaiku bisa <em> jeblok </em> makin parah,” Beomgyu komat-kamit lagi, “rasi bintang Draconis… Draconis… <em> oh, dear Merlin, </em> tolong aku <em> — </em>tunggu, Taehyun, tadi katamu Astronomi mudah, kan?”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taehyun dan Beomgyu berjanji untuk bertemu di kelas Ramuan nomor 3 paling ujung pukul setengah tujuh malam, tapi hingga kurang lima belas menit sebelum jam tujuh, Beomgyu belum kelihatan batang hidungnya juga.</p><p>Taehyun duduk di salah satu sudut gelap kelas Ramuan. Sesekali menatap ke arah pintu yang tertutup sekaligus menajamkan pendengaran, waspada bila ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Meski ia sudah mempelajari bagaimana cara aman melanggar peraturan menggunakan kelas di luar jam pelajaran, bukan berarti ia bisa sembrono dan lengah begitu saja.</p><p>Sumber penerangan di sana adalah lilin-lilin di <em>candelabra</em> yang terpasang di dinding batu. Meski agak menyiksa karena tidak terlalu terang, Taehyun tidak akan sebodoh itu menyalakan lampu dan membuatnya tertangkap basah.</p><p>Ruang kelas Ramuan ini letaknya di bawah tanah, jadi udara di dalamnya dingin dan agak pengap. Suatu waktu di musim dingin, napas murid-murid bisa berubah jadi kabut saking dinginnya.</p><p>Taehyun bergidik kedinginan. Memutuskan untuk menyalakan kuali yang diisi air untuk membantu menghangatkan diri. Bahkan <em> Focillo </em> tidak terlalu efektif. Ia sudah menunggu Beomgyu selama hampir 15 menit, dan pemuda Gryffindor itu belum muncul juga.</p><p>Mereka sudah berbagi kode untuk saling memberi tahu: ketukan ritme Helga Hufflepuff, seperti kata sandi masuk Ruang Bersama Hufflepuff. Sebagai dua orang yang sering mampir ke Hufflepuff Basement, ritme itu sudah familiar di telinga.</p><p><em> Beomgyu hyung, cepat datang</em><em>,</em> Taehyun berdoa dalam hati. Mengeratkan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya diselipkan di antara paha, berharap mereka berhenti gemetar dan sedikit hangat.</p><p>Taehyun menengadahkan kepala ketika telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang pelan mengetuk lantai batu. Mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaan, siapa tahu itu bukan langkah kaki Beomgyu, namun langsung lega seketika setelah mendengar ritme Helga Hufflepuff diketukkan di pintu.</p><p>"Maaf menunggu lama. Aku harus menyuap Hyunsuk dengan roti supaya dia mau mengumpulkan tugas milikku dan berhenti bertanya kenapa aku tidak ikut makan malam,” Beomgyu berbisik, menutup pelan-pelan pintu kelas Ramuan kemudian dikunci dengan <em> Colloportus</em><em>.</em> Tenang sudah kegiatan meramu ramuan ilegal ini.</p><p>Udara dingin khas bawah tanah langsung menyergapnya. Tidak terbayangkan dinginnya Slytherin Dungeon yang masih menjorok masuk ke bawah. Beomgyu tidak paham kenapa Slytherin memilih Ruang Bersama sekaligus letak kamar-kamar asrama di bawah tanah, apalagi Ruang Bersama mereka mendapatkan pemandangan paling menyeramkan: bukan langit, bukan hutan, tapi kedalaman Danau Hitam. “Ya Tuhan, dingin sekali," gumam Beomgyu, mengusap-usap kedua lengannya yang bergidik karena dingin. Melihat Taehyun menggunakan uap dari kuali untuk untuk penghangat, Beomgyu jadi tidak tega. "Sebentar, biar kucarikan stoples kosong dulu."</p><p>Kening Taehyun mengernyit bingung. "Stoples? Untuk apa?" tapi Beomgyu tidak segera menjawab, sibuk mencari stoples mana yang kosong di antara stoples berisi bahan-bahan ramuan. Hampir menjerit ketika melihat stoples yang diisi dengan ekor kadal.</p><p>Dua stoples kosong tersimpan di rak paling bawah. Beomgyu segera mengambilnya kemudian bergumam sesuatu dan dua stoples tadi terisi api berwarna biru. Diserahkannya salah satu pada Taehyun yang masih bingung.</p><p>"Kau kedinginan, Taehyun," Beomgyu tersenyum, "api biru ini bisa membantumu untuk merasa hangat."</p><p>Taehyun menerima uluran stoples berisi api biru dari Beomgyu. Merasakan kedua tangannya yang tadi beku menjadi lebih hangat berkat api itu. Rasanya seperti keadaan diputarbalik pada waktu mereka bertemu di Hutan Terlarang, ketika Beomgyu kedinginan karena tidak membawa tongkat sihir dan jaket, dan Taehyun membantunya menghangatkan diri dengan <em> Focillo</em>. "Terima kasih," ujar Taehyun, tersenyum tipis.</p><p>"Bukan masalah," tukas Beomgyu ringan, menarik kursi ke sebelah Taehyun, <em>"</em><em>shall we start the mission?" </em></p><p>Dengan Taehyun yang memimpin misi suci membuat ramuan <em> Draught of Peace </em>untuk Kai, aksi mereka pun dimulai.</p><p>Taehyun sudah menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan selama ia menunggu Beomgyu tadi. Bubuk <em> moonstone, </em> sirup tanaman Hellebore, bubuk tanduk <em> unicorn, </em>bubuk duri landak dan akar Valerian. Beomgyu memperhatikan Taehyun yang sedang mengaduk ramuan warna hijau setelah airnya dicampur dengan bubuk <em> moonstone. </em>Tak berapa lama kemudian, ramuan tadi berubah warna menjadi biru.</p><p>“Bubuk <em> moonstone </em> lagi,” Beomgyu berbisik. Merendahkan suara supaya tidak terdengar keluar. Taehyun menuangkan satu sendok makan bubuk <em> moonstone </em>ke dalam kuali.</p><p>Beomgyu mengarahkan lilin mendekat ke buku ramuan. “Tambahkan terus bubuk <em> moonstone </em>sampai ramuannya berwarna ungu.”</p><p>“Berarti ditambahkan lagi,” Taehyun bergumam, menuangkan dua sendok (kali ini sendok teh, untuk berjaga-jaga supaya tidak terlalu banyak bubuk yang ditambahkan) bubuk <em> moonstone </em> dan ramuan <em> Draught of Peace </em>tadi berubah warna menjadi ungu.</p><p>“Sekarang tinggal kita tunggu sampai ramuannya berwarna merah muda,” kata Taehyun puas setelah melewati tiga langkah awal resep <em> Draught of Peace,</em> “agak lama. Mungkin sekitar 15 menit. Makanlah.”</p><p>Taehyun menyodorkan sebungkus roti dari balik jaketnya kepada Beomgyu yang dibalas sebungkus roti juga.</p><p>“Tukar roti nih, ceritanya?” Beomgyu tertawa kecil.</p><p>“Boleh.”</p><p>“Tadi aku agak lama karena ambil roti juga di ruang makan. Takut kelaparan waktu kita membuat ramuan ini. Kubaca sekilas di perpustakaan, waktu pembuatannya 90 menit. 1 jam lebih,” cerita Beomgyu sambil mengunyah roti selai cokelat dari Taehyun.</p><p>Taehyun manggut-manggut. Awalnya ia baik-baik saja dengan roti dari Beomgyu ini. Tapi lama kelamaan lidahnya mencecap rasa aneh dan perutnya mendadak mual. Taehyun langsung tahu roti apa ini. “<em>Dessert</em>-nya roti isi selai srikaya, ya?”</p><p>Beomgyu mengedip. “Memang iya?”</p><p>Taehyun menunjukkan isi tengah-tengah roti yang sudah digigitnya. Beomgyu berhenti mengunyah ketika menyadari kening Taehyun terlipat tidak nyaman.</p><p>Duh, jadi tidak enak begini sudah tukar roti.</p><p>“Aku tidak tahu kalau rotinya isi selai rasa srikaya,” ujar Beomgyu penuh sesal, “maaf ya, Taehyun. Mau tukar roti lagi?”</p><p>Taehyun menggeleng, menelan paksa roti selai srikaya di mulutnya. “Tidak apa-apa, <em> hyung. </em>Sudah terlanjur,” katanya beralasan kemudian menggigit lagi roti di tangannya. Dikunyah cepat dan ditelan bulat-bulat. Yang penting perutnya tidak kosong, menurutnya.</p><p>Beomgyu jadi merasa bersalah. Ia mengambil dua roti di meja makan tadi. Salah satunya ditukar dengan roti milik Taehyun dan ternyata isinya selai srikaya. Beomgyu tidak yakin roti yang satunya juga isi selai srikaya, tapi dicek juga tidak ada salahnya. Mumpung kuali mereka masih merebus ramuan.</p><p>Setelah rotinya disobek setengah, ternyata berisi selai stroberi. “Taehyun, roti yang ini isinya selai stroberi,” katanya.</p><p>Taehyun langsung berhenti mengunyah. Roti srikayanya ditaruh begitu saja di atas meja. “Sungguh?” tanyanya memastikan, penuh harap.</p><p>Beomgyu mengangguk, memberikan roti yang kedua pada Taehyun, yang segera menerima rotinya dengan perasaan penuh syukur. Yang lebih tua tersenyum lega karena Taehyun mengunyah roti keduanya dengan lahap. “Untung saja isinya bukan selai srikaya juga.”</p><p><em> “And it’s even better.</em> <em>Strawberry!</em>" seru Taehyun riang.</p><p>“Kau suka stroberi?”</p><p>“Mm-hm. Sangat.”</p><p>“Apa itu alasanmu mengecat warna rambut jadi warna merah?”</p><p>“Eh, ini karena <em> dare </em>dari teman-temanku waktu liburan musim panas kemarin. Warnanya sudah agak memudar.”</p><p>"<em>The<em> color suits you, really,</em>" </em>puji Beomgyu, tersenyum. Spontan.</p><p>Taehyun refleks menyentuh helai-helai rambutnya. “Terima kasih,” balasnya agak malu. Tidak mengetahui kalau yang melontarkan pujian juga sama-sama malunya.</p><p>“Karena rambutmu yang mencolok aku jadi mudah mengenalimu di pertandingan Quidditch kemarin. Ravenclaw melawan Slytherin,” kata Beomgyu lagi, membuka percakapan karena sepertinya Taehyun adalah tipe orang yang harus dipancing dulu baru bisa bercerita, “kalau tidak salah, pertandingan kemarin pertandingan pertamamu, ya? Sebagai <em> Seeker? </em>Kemampuan terbangmu sudah sebelas-dua belas dengan Guanlin. <em> You’re going to be a great Seeker someday.</em>”</p><p>Seandainya saja kata-kata Beomgyu adalah kalimat yang ia dengar setelah pertandingan Quidditch selesai dan bukannya bisik-bisik menjatuhkan di Ruang Bersama asramanya, Taehyun berpikir. Pengakuan memang penting, tapi dukungan setelah kegagalan adalah yang utama. <em> Well, maybe that concept isn’t working on everyone too. Same like accepting reality after someone’s death did. </em></p><p>
  <em> And it’s always Beomgyu, the one that Taehyun never thought he would understand his remorse even without saying. </em>
</p><p><em> It’s warm, </em>Taehyun pikir, hampir lupa pada ramuannya kalau Beomgyu tidak berujar, “Warnanya sudah berubah merah muda! Apa langkah selanjutnya, Taehyun?”</p><p><em> It’s warm, </em>Taehyun pikir, menginstruksikan pada Beomgyu untuk menuangkan sirup Hellebore hingga ramuan berubah warna menjadi warna <em> turquoise. Everytime he is with Beomgyu, his heart is warm and content and at ease and… so at home. </em>Kehadiran Beomgyu membawa rasa nyaman untuk Taehyun, dan rasa nyaman ini berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan bersama Kai atau Soobin atau Yeonjun.</p><p>
  <em> It’s warm. Even warmer than Focillo’s light or this blue flame. It’s warm and Taehyun wished he could hold this warmth of home with him forever. </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Apa ini?”</p><p>Keesokan paginya setelah sarapan, kelima anak laki-laki itu berkumpul di meja paling pojok. Empat orang berdiri mengelilingi Kai yang menatap <em> vial </em> kecil berisi cairan berwarna perak yang sedikit berkilau di tangannya. Taehyun yang memberikan <em> vial </em>itu barusan.</p><p>“<em>Draught of Peace</em>,” jawab Taehyun tenang sedangkan Kai langsung mendelik kaget, “kau membutuhkan ini, Hyuka. Gangguan kecemasanmu harus dikendalikan.”</p><p>“Oh…” Kai bersuara kecil, “kalian mengetahuinya?”</p><p>“Tentu saja,” Soobin kali ini yang menjawab, mengelus rambut hitam Kai penuh kasih sayang, “Taehyun dan Beomgyu yang membuat ramuan ini dengan harapan kau bisa tidur nyenyak nanti malam dan berhenti menyobek kertas buku pelajaranmu.”</p><p>Yeonjun memperhatikan si bungsu dengan senyum kebapakan terulas di bibirnya.</p><p>Kai menengadahkan kepala untuk menatap dua orang yang tadi disebutkan namanya. Keduanya tersenyum meyakinkan kalau ramuan yang mereka buat itu memang murni dibuat untuk membantu mengatasi <em> insomnia-</em>nya. “Terima kasih, Taehyun<em>-</em><em><em>ie</em> </em> dan Beomgyu <em> hyung,</em>" kedua mata Kai berkaca-kaca.</p><p>“Tidak perlu menangis. Segera minum ramuannya,” Taehyun menyergah, menimbulkan tawa singkat di lingkaran kecil itu. Jantungnya berdebar ketika Kai menenggak ramuan dalam <em> vial </em> sampai habis tak bersisa. Taehyun tahu benar apa risikonya bila ramuannya gagal: Kai akan tertidur panjang atau bahkan tidak bisa bangun lagi. Bukan mati, tapi tidur. Di sebelahnya, Beomgyu ikut tegang. Ada banyak harga yang harus dibayar kalau percobaan <em> Draught of Peace </em>ini gagal.</p><p>Lima belas detik. Tiga puluh detik. Satu menit. Satu menit lebih tiga puluh detik. Dua menit. Dua menit tiga puluh detik. Tiga menit. Empat menit. Empat menit tiga puluh detik—</p><p>“Sepertinya ramuan kalian berhasil,” celetuk Kai memecah keheningan sambil tersenyum lebar, “aku baik-baik saja.”</p><p>"Oh,<em> thank you </em> <em>Merlin</em>," Beomgyu mendesah lega. Soobin dan Yeonjun ikut merasakan kelegaan luar biasa, karena tidak bisa dipungkiri juga sebagai senior mereka berdua pun ikut gugup semalaman. Senyum Taehyun pecah menjadi senyum lebar. Bangga dan puas ramuan “ilegal” pertamanya sukses.</p><p>“Terima kasih, Beomgyu <em> hyung,</em>" Taehyun berbisik, tidak sadar refleks pertamanya adalah mencari pergelangan tangan Beomgyu untuk digenggam. Beomgyu membalas genggaman yang lebih muda dengan menyentuh lengannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Semuanya refleks.</p><p>“Bagaimana perasaanmu, Hyuka?” tanya Soobin, memastikan ulang ramuan <em> Draught of Peace </em>bekerja dengan semestinya.</p><p>“Tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini,” Kai tersenyum riang, “rasa-rasanya aku bisa melempar Bludger jauh-jauh-jauuuuh sekali!” celotehnya.</p><p>Yeonjun tertawa, mengusap-usap rambut yang lebih muda seperti mengelus bulu anak kucing. “Kalahkan dulu Gryffindor hari Minggu ini, oke?”</p><p>"<em>No</em> <em> need to be told!</em>" Kai menyeringai lebar, menjulurkan lidah pada Beomgyu yang siap menghantamnya dengan tinju. Candaan tentang Quidditch dan <em> house pride </em>tidak bisa dipisahkan, karena poin dari pertandingan Quidditch sekarang menjadi penyumbang Poin Asrama yang akan ditambahkan di hari terakhir tahun pelajaran, jadi memang tidak ada yang mau kalah soal pertandingan Quidditch.</p><p>Taehyun memperhatikan Beomgyu yang sedang lomba saling menatap tajam dengan Kai. “Beomgyu <em> hyung </em>juga main di Quidditch?” tanyanya. Seingatnya tahun lalu atau tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tidak ada wajah Beomgyu di deretan tim Quidditch Gryffindor.</p><p>Beomgyu menggeleng. Memutus lebih dulu kontak mata dengan Kai untuk memberikan atensi penuh pada Taehyun. “Tidak. Aku tidak sengaja mematahkan tangan kananku dua kali waktu tes rekrutmen tim Quidditch di tahun kedua dan ketiga, jadi kurasa aku memang tidak ada bakat naik sapu terbang,” cengirnya malu.</p><p>Kening Taehyun dikerutkan khawatir. Patah tulang bukan pengalaman yang bagus. Bagi beberapa orang mungkin bisa jadi pengalaman traumatik. Meski ada obat paling manjur sedunia untuk menyembuhkan patah tulang, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan rasa trauma.</p><p>Beomgyu menyadari kening Taehyun yang terlipat tiga belas. Pemuda Gryffindor itu tertawa kecil. “Tidak apa-apa, Taehyun. Sekarang aku baik-baik saja,” ujarnya sambil memukul-mukul pelan lengan kanannya. Menunjukkan kalau patah tulangnya tidak meninggalkan bekas apapun. Toh, itu semua sudah dua tahun yang lalu.</p><p>“Ah, aku ingin bicara tentang sesuatu,” kata Kai tiba-tiba. Pemuda Hufflepuff itu berdiri dari duduknya, menatap empat sahabatnya satu per satu. “Karena minggu ini adalah pertandingan pertamaku di tim Quidditch Hufflepuff dan jujur saja, rasanya menegangkan sekali, jadi aku ingin bersumpah kalau di pertandingan hari Minggu nanti kami pemenangnya, aku akan menraktir kalian semua <em> Butterbeer </em>di Hosgmeade minggu depan sampai kenyang!”</p><p>Yeonjun yang pertama kali lompat saking bahagianya. “Traktir <em> Butterbeer </em>sampai kenyang?! Serius?!” pemuda itu memekik tertahan. Soobin harus menarik tangan Yeonjun supaya tidak menjerit-jerit kesetanan di Aula Besar yang masih banyak anak yang sarapan seperti saat ini.</p><p>“Yup, yup! Tentu saja!” Kai tersenyum lebar, kedua matanya berbinar-binar penuh semangat, “minggu depan adalah waktunya piknik ke Hogsmeade. Banyak yang bilang itu kesempatan untuk belanja baju baru untuk Yule Ball, yang 4 tahun sekali itu. Benar kan, <em> hyungdeul?</em>"</p><p>Tiga senior di sana mengangguk. Yeonjun, Soobin, dan Beomgyu. “Aku sudah pernah ke Yule Ball, omong-omong,” kata Yeonjun sambil nyengir.</p><p>“Eh? Sudah pernah?” Kai kelihatan kaget. Langsung waswas melirik Soobin.</p><p>“Yup. Waktu tahun ketiga. Ada senior perempuan tahun keempat yang mengundangku ikut ke Yule Ball untuk jadi <em> partner </em> <em>-</em>nya. Murid yang lebih muda bisa datang ke Yule Ball kalau ada murid senior yang mengajak. Karena aku penasaran dengan Yule Ball, apalagi yang mengajakku adalah senior yang cantik, jadi kuterima saja,” lanjut Yeonjun santai. Entah lupa atau sengaja menggoda Soobin yang sekarang memicingkan mata. Curiga sekaligus cemburu.</p><p>"<em>Oh, that's new,</em>" Soobin menukas, ada sedikit tanda-tanda tersinggung dalam nada suaranya, “aku tidak pernah tahu cerita itu.”</p><p>Bukannya panik dan minta maaf berkali-kali, Yeonjun justru tertawa kemudian memeluk kekasihnya dari samping. Berujar bagaimana Soobin yang cemburu adalah Soobin yang paling manis lalu menjawil dagunya berkali-kali; yang dibalas tepisan tangan yang jengkel dari yang dipeluk. Soobin hendak berdiri dan pergi ke kelas lebih dulu tapi ditahan Yeonjun dengan pelukan. Sekarang mereka berdua lupa kalau ada tiga orang lain juga di sana. Berdiri seperti manekin tidak berguna yang dipajang di etalase toko, melihat dua orang yang sedang pacaran tidak tahu tempat.</p><p>Taehyun yang lebih dulu memutar bola matanya malas. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke arah lain, menyadari ada teman-teman Beomgyu yang siap berangkat ke kelas, hendak mendekat tapi Beomgyu tidak sadar pada kehadiran mereka. Taehyun tahu mereka adalah kawan-kawan Beomgyu karena ada pemuda tinggi yang kemarin memanggil nama Beomgyu untuk berangkat ke kelas.</p><p>“Beomgyu <em> hyung, </em>teman-temanmu sudah menunggu,” ujar Taehyun, menepuk bahu Beomgyu untuk menarik perhatian si pemuda Gryffindor. Menunjuk ke satu arah di belakang mereka.</p><p>Beomgyu ikut menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Taehyun. Ada Hyunsuk, Ryujin, Jeongin dan Wonjin, lalu Ryujin melambaikan tangan satu kali. Tas selempang mereka tersampir di masing-masing pundak, bahkan Hyunsuk sudah membawakan tasnya. Sinyal kalau mereka harus pergi ke kelas sekarang juga.</p><p>“Oh, benar,” Beomgyu tersenyum, “aku pergi ke kelas dulu, ya. Kai, awas jangan sampai berbohong soal janjimu traktir <em>Butterbeer</em>.”</p><p>Kai menyeringai lagi. “Dukung Hufflepuff dulu baru kutraktir!” katanya meledek, tapi buru-buru diralat ketika Beomgyu kembali mengancamnya dengan tinju, “bercanda, Beomgyu <em> hyung! </em>Aku cuma bercanda!”</p><p>Taehyun memperhatikan Beomgyu yang bergabung dengan keempat temannya. Matanya juga tidak luput mengamati dari bagaimana si pemuda tinggi—Taehyun tadi dengar Beomgyu memanggilnya ‘Hyunsuk’ karena berterima kasih tasnya sudah dibawakan—memberikan tas milik Beomgyu yang tersampir di salah satu pundak tegapnya. Taehyun menggigit pipi dalamnya karena gusar. Beomgyu baru saja pergi ke kelas bersama teman-temannya, <em> but Taehyun lost his warmth and every fiber of his well being already missed it. </em></p><p>Maka Taehyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah dari suara terbesar: dekati Beomgyu, tarik tangannya untuk mendapatkan atensinya, lalu—</p><p>“Beomgyu <em> hyung.</em>"</p><p>Beomgyu berhenti melangkah. Kaget karena tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seseorang, dan ternyata itu Taehyun.</p><p>“Ada apa, Taehyun?”</p><p>Taehyun menatap Beomgyu tepat di mata. <em> His gaze is sharp and unnerving, </em> pikir Beomgyu, merinding sekujur tubuh karena ditatap <em> sedemikian dalam </em>oleh Taehyun.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, and he got brown eyes too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So pretty. </em>
</p><p>“Boleh aku berangkat ke kelas bersamamu hari ini?”</p><p>Beomgyu ditarik dari rasa gentarnya karena tatapan mata Taehyun, kali ini mengedip bingung. Berangkat ke kelas bersama? Bukannya mereka berbeda tingkat? Pastilah jadwal mereka berbeda dan letak kelasnya bisa jadi berjauhan. Lagipula, ada Kai yang sama-sama di tahun keempat. Biasanya juga dua <em> maknae of their group </em>ini berangkat bersama. “Kenapa tiba-tiba?”</p><p>“Karena—” Taehyun meneguk ludahnya susah payah. <em> Karena apa? Because of what? Because I don’t want to lose your warmth? Because I had the biggest crush on you? Because I followed the loudest voice that told me I want to be with you? </em>"—karena aku ingin."</p><p>Beomgyu menoleh kepada teman-temannya. Sorot mata Beomgyu mengatakan bahwa ia harus bicara lebih dulu dengan Taehyun dan mereka bisa pergi ke kelas tanpanya. Ryujin mengerling seolah-olah ia <em> paham </em> sesuatu. Jadi gadis berambut merah muda itu menarik lengan Jeongin, Hyunsuk, dan Wonjin kemudian berujar, “Sampai jumpa di kelas, Gyu!”</p><p>Sadar tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Beomgyu, Taehyun buru-buru melepasnya. Kikuk dan canggung jadi satu. Kenapa pula ia tiba-tiba lari dan menahan Beomgyu yang akan pergi ke kelas, lalu berkata kalau ia ingin pergi ke kelas bersama dengannya sementara ia tidak tahu alasan apa yang rasional? Ingin berkilah tapi sudah kepalang tanggung. Beomgyu sudah ditinggal pergi teman-temannya ke kelas lebih dulu.</p><p>“Apa pelajaran pertamamu hari ini?” tanya Beomgyu, menarik tangan Taehyun untuk menepi karena mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu masuk.</p><p>“Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.”</p><p>“Di kelas lantai tiga?”</p><p>Taehyun mengangguk. Harap-harap cemas Beomgyu juga punya kelas di lantai tiga atau di lantai dua atau di lantai empat.</p><p>“Jam pertama hari ini aku punya kelas Ramuan. Letaknya di <em> dungeon, </em> seperti kemarin kita membuat <em> Draught of Peace </em>untuk Kai,” Beomgyu tersenyum, “kita tidak bisa berangkat bersama hari ini, Taehyun.”</p><p>Bila Taehyun adalah seekor anjing, kedua telinganya pastilah sudah layu turun karena sedih. Sinar matanya redup. Tapi selain sedih ia juga bercampur dengan malu. <em> Is he mad at me? </em>tanyanya dalam hati, tidak berani bertatap mata lagi dengan Beomgyu.</p><p>“Kita bisa atur untuk hari lain,” kata Beomgyu sabar, mencoba memahami mungkin Taehyun yang begini adalah karena anak itu butuh sosok seorang <em> hyung </em>sebagai pengganti orang tua,  “tapi tidak untuk hari ini, oke? Besok, hari Jumat saat jam makan siang, temui aku di Aula Besar. Kita akan bicarakan soal kapan kita bisa berangkat ke kelas bersama.”</p><p>
  <em> Even the cynical person is still a child at heart. </em>
</p><p>Semalam ketika membuat ramuan, Taehyun terlihat dewasa dan berwibawa. Anak itu jelas cerdas, bisa jadi jenius: 90% keberhasilan ramuan <em> Draught of Peace </em> hari ini adalah karena kecermatan dan kelihaiannya dalam meramu. Atau ketika di awal pertemuan mereka dulu, Taehyun punya aura yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak memerlukan orang lain dalam hal apapun. Tapi pagi ini, Beomgyu melihat sosok Taehyun yang berbeda: yang lebih <em> jujur </em> dan <em> murni,</em> yang ia yakin telah lama tersembunyi di balik ekspresi datar dan lidahnya yang tajam, dan kenangan-kenangan yang bisa membuatnya melihat Thestrals.</p><p>Beomgyu cukup terkesima karena Taehyun menurunkan perisainya untuknya jauh lebih cepat. Ia pikir ia akan butuh waktu lama agar bisa mendapatkan rasa percaya dari anak ini. Tapi Beomgyu ingat kalau mereka berdua bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilihat orang lain, dan memahami sesuatu yang sulit diterima orang lain, dan mungkin itulah sebabnya Taehyun percaya padanya. <em> Because he understands him. </em></p><p>
  <em> And they were similar. Eerily similar. </em>
</p><p>“Oke,” Taehyun memberikan jawaban, lengkap dengan senyum lebar bermain di bibirnya, “terima kasih, Beomgyu <em> hyung.</em>"</p><p>Beomgyu ikut tersenyum. Menepuk-nepuk lembut rambut merah Taehyun. "<em>Just talk it with me if you need anything, okay?</em>"</p><p>Taehyun mengangguk. Sinar matanya kembali cerah. Beomgyu berkata kalau ia harus pergi ke kelas sekarang, dan Taehyun tidak menahannya lagi. Di bulan November yang dingin dan mendung ini, Taehyun merasa hangat.</p><p>
  <em> He got his favorite warmth back. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! comments and kudos are so appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>see ya on the next chapter! :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>